del futuro al pasado
by Chica844
Summary: cuatro chicos llegan del futuro que pondrán el mundo de cabeza de ranma y de toda la familia tendo pero todo cambia un día cuando se enteran que el futuro esta en grave peligro
1. los chicos del futuro

Una noche tranquila en nerima en la casa de los tendo todos estaban cenando de pronto la familia escuchan un ruido en el techo todos sin pensarlo salen a ver que ocasionaba ese ruido pero se sorprendieron al ver a tres jóvenes y un niño

-ah que rayos sotaro te advertí que no usaras el espejo- dijo un chico de ojos azules cabello azabache negro sujetado con una trenza con una camisa azul china pantalón azul marino y las tradicionales zapatillas chinas negras

\- no puedo creer que el maestro te dijo como funcionaba y lo peor que cayera en una de las trampas -dijo una chica pelirroja ojos azules con una camisa blanca sin mangas pantalón negro con unas zapatillas negras

-bueno sotaro ya no importa mejor volvamos antes que nos vean -dijo otra chica pelirroja ojos azules con una camisa roja china pantalón azul marino y unas zapatillas negras (igual que la vestimenta de ranma ) todos se sorprendieron porque la chica era idéntica a ranma cuando se trasformaba en mujer

\- ah akako veras- dijo un niño que aparentaba de diez con cabello negro azabache con mechones azulados señalándoles con la mirada a los individuos que los miraban con asombro

-disculpen jovencitos se puede saber que hacen aquí en plena noche-pregunto Soun tendo

los cuatro chicos se miraron entre sí para después empujar al mayor de ellos el chico camino hacia los tendo y los saotome con una mirada bastante tranquila que inquieto un poco a los saotome tendo pero antes de decirle algo apareció el maestro haposay lanzándose a la bella pelirroja pero antes que llegara a la chica desapareció en frente de sus ojos para luego quedar detrás de haposay dándole una patada mandándolo a estrellarse a la pared de la casa tanto ranma como los demás se sorprendieron al ver la agilidad con la que esquivo al maestro

-valla no pudiste ser más dulce-dijo en forma de burla la pelirroja idéntica a ranma

-mejor cállate después de todo si fuera hacia tu ni siquiera pondrías resistencia-exclamo molesta la pelirroja

\- ¡QUE DIJISTE! Estas loca a ese viejo ni me acerco- diciendo esto cuando le cae unas de las bombas de haposay no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando exploto haciendo un hueco en donde estaban cayendo los cuatro jóvenes la familia tendo y los saotome corrieron abajo para ver que no se hayan lastimado pero cuando llegaron el joven de la trenza estaba apoyándose con una sola mano al suelo con su cuerpo vertical mientras que los otros jóvenes estaban sujetándose del cuerpo de este sin que perdiera el equilibrio

-¿ehhh que se supone que hacen?-pregunto ranma, momento en que el pelinegro pierde el equilibrio cayendo todos al suelo

-auch que dolor-repetían los jóvenes a la vez

\- quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí-pregunta akane algo confusa

-la pregunta es ¿porque se parecen a ranma?-dijo naviki sin dejar de verlos

\- hola mucho gusto mi nombre es sotaro saotome-dijo el niño inocente

-¡baka!-dijeron los tres jóvenes golpeando al niño en la cabeza dejándole un chichón en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo genma mostrando cierto interés en lo que había dicho aquel niño

El chico de la trenza los miro con cierta desconfianza

-no sé si sea buena idea decirles

\- parece que sotaro hablo de más bueno ya no importa-dijo la pelirroja y se levantó quedando frente a ranma -mi nombre es akako saotome venimos del futuro atreves del espejo griego, ellos son toshi, kenji, y sotaro

Todos se quedaron en shock por lo que dijo

-pero ¿que no se supone que el espejo se rompió?– pregunto ranma mirando a los cuatro chicos

-el maestro haposay encontró una forma de repararlo-suspiro el azabache

-si estamos de visita queríamos conocer a nuestros padres de jóvenes-dijo la pelirroja

\- ¿papa? eso quiere decir que tu padre es ranma saotome apuntando a ranma-dijeron los patriarcas a la vez

-que no es obvio-dijeron akako y toshi

-en eso tienen razón-dijo naviki apuntando a akako -ella es idéntica a ranma en mujer y el (apuntando al joven al lado de la chica) se parece a ranma

-que felicidad al fin tendremos heredero mejor aún herederos-dijeron llorando a mares los patriarcas, con la felicidad que algún día sus escuelas estilo libre de artes marciales se unan

-yo que pensé que el ingrato de mi hijo no me daría heredero

-si al fin nuestros hijos se entenderán algún día (llorando a mar de mares)

-¿por cierto quien es su madre?-dijo naviki intentando sacarles la respuesta con la mirada

-¡naviki!-le llamo la atención kazumi

-que tiene que les pregunte además ranma tiene varias prometidas solo quiero saber por cual se decidió-dijo naviki mirando a los chicos- ¿y bien como se llama tu madre?

-eso es algo que no pueden saber mirando al suelo-dijo el azabache algo triste

-¿por qué no?

-es cierto la maestra cologne nos dijo que si veníamos no debemos decir de quienes somos sus hijos porque podríamos cambiar el futuro

-entonces no nos dirán a las buenas hay cuñadito pobre de ti algún te decidirás

Kazumi, akane, ranma, genma, Soun: NAVIKI!

-mucho gusto soy akane tendo mostrando unas de sus mejores sonrisas

-si sabemos quién eres –dijo toshi mostrándole una sonrisa sonrojando a la joven tendo akako se acercó al oído de akane diciéndole en un susurro-no te preocupes akane...

-y dime como es su mama-dijo Soun interesado en el tema

Esta vez el que hablo fue la chica pelirroja que hasta ahora estaba callada-soy kenji saotome para empezar mama es una persona muy dulce de pequeños cuando papa nos hacía entrenar duro ella siempre se preocupaba por nuestra salud cada vez que ella nos abrazaba nos sentíamos seguros su vos es cálida su sonrisa te hace perderte en sus ojos

-es cierto mama siempre fue así – hablo toshi

-es verdad mama es una persona bastante amable- dijo ranko con una mirada triste

-ahora despertaron mi curiosidad chicos-dijo naviki con mucha curiosidad

-" _parece que se de quien hablan pero si me equivoco mejor no diré_ _nada_ "-pensó ranma para si

-ya es tarde porque no se quedan aquí hasta que puedan regresar a su tiempo-dijo akane con una sonrisa en su rostro

-es buena idea mirando a toshi -que tal si nos quedamos un tiempo aquí así nos salvaremos de los entrenamientos sin fin de papá (enojando a ranma por su comentario) por lo menos no tendremos que preocuparnos de las molestias de nuestro tiempo que dices

-poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca ahora que lo dices nos vendrá bien pero que pasara cuando descubran que estamos aquí papa nos dará el peor castigo de todos acaso no recuerdas lo que paso la última vez -mirando de reojo a ranma

-(con cara de terror) ni me recuerdes

-si pero de todos modos ya estamos castigados por haber venido hasta aquí ¿no?

-(abriendo pesadamente los ojos) pero si mama ve que hemos desaparecido se preocupara no lo creen

-solo hay una alternativa -mirando a sus hermanos -ustedes tienen que decirles a sus

-¡NO LO DIGAS!-gritaron kenji y toshi

-buenos a sus "amigas" que los ayuden a decirle a todos en casa que estamos de entrenamiento no se darán cuenta que estamos aquí es el plan perfecto no hay nada que pueda salir mal-con una expresión de triunfo

-estas bromeando, lo único que delata nuestro paradero es el espejo y el maestro haposay, además a papa no le será difícil sacarle la información –dijo sotaro, momento en que ranko casi se cae de espaldas al oír eso

-muy bien entonces esta dicho se quedaran aquí en la casa, toshi y sotaro pueden dormir con ranma mientras que akako y kenji con akane

-NOO-ejem digo kenji no puede dormir con akane-dijo con nerviosismo akako-kenji puede dormir con toshi y sotaro

-en eso tienes razón después de todo somos hermanos y dormimos en la misma habitación-dijo la pelirroja llamada kenji

-pero kenji es una mujer y no me parece bien que duerma en una habitación donde hay muchos chicos

\- no seas exagerada kazumi ranma es su padre y genma su abuelo y toshi, sotaro son sus hermanos

-muy bien ya es tarde y me muero de sueño nos vemos-dijo toshi estirando los brazos al igual que kenji, entrando a la habitación de los saotome dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca

-pase lo que pase descubriré quien es su madre o me dejo de llamar naviki tendo

-como sea es algo que no quiero saber -retirándose de la sala

-tampoco quiero enterarme si Shampoo o ukio será su futura madre- con tristeza en su vos –dijo akane retirándose de la sala

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2 un dia normal para los saotome

Era una mañana tranquila en nerima kazumi preparaba el desayuno akane se preparaba para ir a la escuela naviki pensaba en cómo les sacaría la información a los hijos de ranma mientras que en la habitación de los saotome todos dormían plácidamente

-akane puedes despertar a ranma y a los demás- pidió amablemente kazumi

-si ya voy –respondió mientras se retiraba de la sala para ir a la habitación de su prometido pero cuando abrió la puerta lo que vio le molesto mucho, Shampoo durmiendo con ranma akane tomo un balde con agua y con toda su rabia se lo arrojo, mojando a todos los presentes que se encontraban durmiendo

-¡qué te pasa akane! –exclamo molesto ranma en su forma de mujer

Akane solo se retiró de la habitación bastante enojada, ranma-chan noto que estaba con Shampoo en gata

-ga...ga...¡GATOOOOO! –grito la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación como loco

-veo que tenemos visita-dijo kazumi escuchando el gran escándalo de arriba

\- si por desgracia –respondió akane comiendo con el ceño fruncido

-no despertaste a los chicos akane

 _"¡oh no por molestarme con ranma se me olvido despertarlos!_ "

-no te preocupes akane ya vienen pero te sorprenderá lo que veras-dijo naviki

Akane, kazumi, Soun, y ranma que ya se había librado de Shampoo para ir a desayunar le sorprendió lo que vio a sus futuros hijos trasformados en mujeres

-que…-dijo ranma sorprendido pero a la vez con un toque de melancolía en su voz

-no podemos creerlo nuestros futuros herederos sufren con la maldición de ranma-lloraron a mares los patriarcas

-no es para tanto no es tan malo ¿verdad?-dijo akako mirando a sus hermanas con burla

-para ti es fácil decirlo tú no sufres con la maldición-exclamo molesto toshi en su forma femenina de una linda chica pelirroja

-es cierto –dijo sotaro con voz chillona ya que ahora era una niña pelirroja mirando con enojo a su hermana

-en resumen todos son chicas pelirrojas-se burló naviki recibiendo la mirada asesina de los saotome

-eso quiere decir que nunca poder curarme de la maldición-dijo ranma con una tristeza en sus ojos

-te equivocas pudiste haberte curado pero mama una vez te dijo que te amaba tal y como eres-dice kenji-chan mirando el cielo de esa mañana

-kenji tiene razón cuando nosotros éramos niños y nos transformábamos en niñas te preguntábamos por que no te curaste de la maldición pero solo decías que mama nos quiere de todas formas y que la persona que nos amara deberá aceptarnos tal y como somos-aumento toshi con una sonrisa triste, y también con una sonrisa sincera que guarda buenos y malos momentos

-qué bonito lo que le decías a tus hijos ranma

-hijo la mujer que elijas como tu esposa te amara con tu maldición

-ya es tarde mejor me voy –interrumpió akane antes que ranma hablara ella salió rápidamente de la casa un poco desanimada

-espera akane debo explicarte lo de Shampoo –dijo comiendo rápidamente su desayuno para después salir corriendo detrás de su prometida

-oh no ranma y akane se olvidaron su almuerzo

-se lo pueden llevar sus hijos ¿no?

\- porque no se los llevas tu naviki, no quiero que me vean como una mujer-dijo molesto el mayor de los hermanos saotome

-porque no tengo tiempo -saliendo de la casa

-entonces pueden llevárselo los cuatro-dijo kazumi sonriéndoles de forma maternal dándoles las cajas de almuerzo

-está bien pero primero debemos estar en nuestras formas originales

Mientras en las calles de nerima ranma y akane iban corriendo a la escuela…

-akane quiero decirte que no fue mi culpa Shampoo se metió a mi habitación sin que yo lo supiera-saltando de la barda quedando al lado de su prometida

-no tienes por qué darme explicaciones no me interesa-fingiendo no darle importancia

-¿en serio? no se nota-dijo dudoso al llegar a la escuela apareció kuno gritando ¡akane mi amor!

-¡déjame paz!-exclamo molesta dándole una patada mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared

-oigan miren

Ranma akane observaron que venían corriendo a toda velocidad los hijos de ranma voz

-que chico más apuesto-dijo una estudiante con los ojos en forma de corazón al igual que otras chicas del instituto

-miren que chicas más hermosas

-tomen-dijo indiferente toshi dándole las cajas de almuerzo

-ustedes por salir corriendo se olvidaron del almuerzo-dijo akako un poco molesta, kuno se lanzó a las chicas pelirrojas diciendo:

-¡chicas de cabello de fuego!

-¡suéltame!-exclamo molesta kenji-chan golpeándolo en la cara

-valla hermanito sí que eres un imán de chicos –dijo akako burlándose de kenji

-mejor cállate que tu no atraes a nadie ni aunque quisieras -mirando de reojo a akako akako:(furiosa)-saca su mazo quien sabe de dónde golpeando a kenji contra el suelo

-¿dijiste hermano?

-porque dijiste eso que no kenji es chica-dijo akane mirando a kenji

-ehh...bueno ..yo ..esto..

\- este a kenji le decimos así de broma porque se comporta como un chico-dijo toshi tratando de calmarse para que no se den cuenta que en realidad kenji es...

TINNDONNN(suena la campana de entrada a clase )

-ya toco la hora de entrada será mejor me entremos antes que nos castiguen akane

-muchas gracias por traernos el almuerzo -mostrando una hermosa sonrisa

-bueno aquí nos separamos nos vemos en casa a la hora de almorzar- toshi, sotaro, akako y kenji tomaron un camino diferente perdiéndose en los tejados de las casas ranma y akane no se salvaron de que el profesor les castigara

-sabía que esto pasaría –sujetando los baldes de agua con las manos

-no nos hubieran castigado sino estuvieras muy divertido con Shampoo -evitando la mirada de su prometido

\- cuantas veces debo decirte que no pasó nada con Shampoo ella se metió a mi habitación sin que lo supiera no es el momento de discutir de cosas sin importancia

-quien diría que en el futuro serias tan estricto -mirando a través de la ventana

-ah..como sea -observando el suelo con quien crees que me case akane

-no lo sé es tu decisión -observando el horizonte

-no tengo pistas de quien pueda ser porque los cuatro se parecen a mi

Mientras tanto con los futuros saotome por las calles de nerima se puede observar a un chico de pañoleta perdido caminando se encuentra con una pelirroja

-puedes decirme en ¿dónde estoy?

-" _debe ser el tío ryoga_ "- ah estas en nerima

 _-"esta niña me hace acuerdo al idiota de ranma, si estoy en nerima eso quiere decir que puedo_ _visitar a mi adorada akane"-_ muchas gracias por cierto sabes ¿dónde queda el dojo tendo?

-si te puedo llevar para que no te pierdas

-no es necesario poder llegar sin problemas

-" _no me digas, si no te llevo de seguro te pierdes_ "-en serio insisto yo vivo hay

\- no me digas que eres otra prometida del imbécil de ranma-mirando aquella pelirroja

-de que rayos me estás hablando yo no soy prometida de nadie " _para empezar no soy_...

-entonces vamos (sacando de sus pensamientos a kenji)

-eh si sígueme (poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca), " _esta niña sí que parece a ranma porque será"_

En otro lugar de nerima…

-que hambre tengo de seguro moriré sino como algo pronto -no se dio cuenta por donde iba chocándose con una chica

-disculpe no me di cuenta por donde iba

-no te preocupes solo fue un accidente- mirando con ternura a sotaro

grrrrrr... Tengo mucha hambre-se quejó el pequeño niño

-ah..si quieres te invito unos ramen

-en serio (con una sonrisa en su rostro) muchas gracias, ya el negocio de ukio sotaro comía a una velocidad que sorprendió mucho a ukio

-me recuerdas mucho a una persona cómo te llamas

-mi nombre es sotaro sa... " _si le digo sospechara_ " digo sotaro

-qué lindo nombre soy ukio mucho gusto sotaro

-ya debo irme muchas gracias por la comida-dijo levantándose de su asiento

-vuelve cuando quieras sotaro-dijo la castaña sonriéndole

-créeme que volveré adiós -saliendo rápidamente del lugar dejando confundida a ukio mientras tanto en el café del gato Shampoo preparaba sopa para su ranma

-ya estar listo sopa para airen-dijo feliz la amazona a punto de salir empezó a llover y Shampoo para no mojarse y asustar en su forma gata a ranma agarro una sombrilla para no mojarse

\- tengo que darme prisa para ir a comer-dijo corriendo la pelirroja sin importarle la lluvia

-ya estar cerca de airen- Shampoo no se dio cuenta pero alguien había chocado con ella dejando caer la sopa al suelo y desparramarse viendo como se lo comían las hormigas

-upps lo siento no me fije por donde iba (poniendo su mano en la cabeza)" _porque siento q ella me_ _está mirando feo"_ al abrir los ojos vio como Shampoo lo miraba un poco molesta

-niña a ver arrojado la sopa a airen (apuntándola) te desafío a un duelo por a ver estropeado mi sopa

-¿solo por esa sopa?- en tono de burla- si quieres jamás rechazo un duelo

-Shampoo lanzó el primer golpe pero la pelirroja lo esquivo con facilidad la amazona al ver q ella lo esquivaba sus golpes fácilmente sin ninguna dificultad le tiro una patada la chica salto quedando sobre la pierna de la amazona sorprendiéndola porque no sentía el peso de la joven ella camino sobre la pierna de Shampoo arrodillándose para mirarla pero esta tenia mirada de odio

Toshi-chan le sonrió y en un movimiento veloz golpeo a Shampoo dejándola inconsciente toshi-chan salto por encima de ella para seguir su camino corriendo haciendo caer su sombrilla transformándola en gata _, "creo que con esto me metí en problemas_ _y además con una amazona"_

En la casa de los tendo…

-kenji donde están tus hermanos-dijo naviki sin importancia

-no te preocupes pronto llegaran- cuando oyen llegar a los tres jóvenes empapados

-kenji tenemos problemas-dijo toshi mojándose con agua caliente volviendo a su forma masculina

-toshi no llevamos ni dos días aquí y ya metes en problemas-bufo molesta akako

-ah no me digas que derrotaste a alguien de este tiempo -con burla sotaro

-desgraciadamente derrote a Shampoo, muy tarde me di cuenta que era ella

Ranma akane Soun genma:¡ QUE!

-eso significa que te tendrás que casar con ella-dijo akane asombrada

-te equivocas la derrote pero no como hombre sino como mujer

-entonces Shampoo tendrá que…

-ya lo sé no tienes por qué decírmelo ranma ya me encargue de eso

-usaste la técnica del olvido verdad que si toshi-se burló sotaro de los problemas que tenía su hermano mayor y realmente era gracioso

-si no quiero que otra amazona me siga por todo Japón de nuevo

-lastimosamente mis hermanos mayores son tan torpes

-que quieres decir con eso-exclamaron molestos

-que los torpes siempre serán torpes ustedes tres siempre serán torpes

Akako kenji toshi lanzaron a sotaro sin consideración al estanque

-¡QUE RAYOS CREEN QUE HACEN!

-se nota que son tus hijos- mirando a ranma

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo molesto

-solo míralos- apuntando con la mirada a los jóvenes

Continuara...

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios los quiero mucho …..**_

 _ **Jeje xD**_

 _ **Ami saotome tendo-. Pos me alegra que te alla gustado la historia xD en realidad esta historia fue la primera que escribi ya después la subi a fanfic es donde también tengo mas historias que aca pero las subiré a su determinado tiempo gracias por tu apoyo y el comentario**_

 _ **Devi2791-. Jeje gracias no se que decir ehhh ya se,, me siento alagadisimia xD jeje actualizare en las noches el siguiente capitulo lo subiré el viernes por la noche n.n**_

 _ **Nancyricoleon.-pos no puedo decirte quien es su mama porque eso arruinaría la sorpresa no? Pero si quieres saberlo te invito a seguir leyendo si asi lo deseas, gracias por tu comentario es un apoyo para mi**_

 _ **Eli aventura.- gracias por tu comentario y claro q actualizare seguido si el tiempo me lo permite además subiré el próximo capitulo el viernes por la noche ok nos vemos**_


	3. Capítulo 3 las amazonas y sospechas

Akane corría por los pasillos de la casa dando patadas y puñetazos al aire porque era temprano y no quería volver a la cama para que después se levante tarde y no llegue a clases vio como los cuatro jóvenes peleaban frente al estanque los sotaro esquivaba los golpes agiles de sus hermanos con un poco de dificultad

-tan temprano y ya peleando -comento naviki que se había despertado por el ruido

Kazumi servía el desayuno-akane por favor ve a despertar a ranma

-si-respondió la peli azul subiendo las escaleras

-sí que tienen energía mirando la pelea de los saotome ranma akane kazumi naviki Soun y genma se dan cuenta de una extraña luz que viene del patio al salir para ver qué era eso vieron a tres hermosas jovencitas los hermanos saotome excepto sotaro salieron corriendo del lugar alejándose entre los tejados seguidos de las chicas salieron corriendo mirando hacia donde se habían ido los jóvenes sotaro miro la escena divertida de sus hermanos sentándose en la mesa comiendo feliz su desayuno

-¿qué paso? nada más las vieron y salieron corriendo-dijo ranma mientras todos miraron al pequeño saotome esperando una respuesta a todo esto

-ellas son las futuras hijas de Shampoo

Ranma akane naviki Soun genma-¡QUE!

-lo bueno es que ahora sabemos que Shampoo no será la madre de tus hijos –dijo naviki mirando a ranma con burla

-mejor cállate entonces sotaro que fue lo que sucedió

-verán Shampoo se casó con Mouse se fueron a vivir a china allí Shampoo se curó de su maldición tuvo tres hijas las cuales entreno para que siguieran las leyes de las amazona como ya saben que pasa cuando vence a una amazona un hombre y una mujer no hace falta que se los diga- todos afirmaron con la cabeza

-si eso es cierto como pasó si ustedes viven en Japón-pregunto Soun

\- tú y el abuelo genma nos llevaron a entrenar a china cuando éramos unos niños mama y papa no estaban de acuerdo pero después aceptaron porque nosotros les insistimos tanto además ustedes les mintieron diciéndoles que sería cerca de la región pero lo que no sabían es que nos llevarían a china

-no puedo creer lo vas hacer en el futuro-dijo ranma muy molesto por la actitud de ambos adultos

-verán...

 _ **Inicio del recuerdo**_

 _Soun genma y sus nietos llegaron a china nadando no había de otra porque no tenían dinero el entrenamiento fue duro viajaron por todo china entrenando y entrenando hasta que llegaron a la aldea de las amazonas_

 _-que hambre-dijo toshi hambriento_

 _-es cierto… mira ahí comida –dijo genma devorando la comida al igual que Soun_

 _-no creo que sea buena idea...-dijo toshi dudando, al ver las miradas de todos sobre ellos_

 _-vamos toshi hace días que no comemos –se quejó kenji comiendo junto a sus dos hermanos_

 _-está bien con la hambre que tengo_

 _-ustedes se están comiendo el premio-exclamo molesto un hombre en medio de la multitud_

 _-¿a qué te refieres? (sosteniendo un plato de arroz)_

 _-por este insulto deberán luchar por la comida quien de ustedes luchara contra las campeonas Soun y genma: ellos lo harán -apuntando a sus nietos_

 _-qué crees que haces –pregunto molesto toshi_

 _-fueron ustedes quienes comenzaron a comer primero –mirando con enojo a sus abuelos_

 _-vamos somos saotome ponemos vencer-dijo akako_

 _Genma y Soun:(llevando a sus cuatro nietos a donde el punto de la batalla)_

 _-bien esos niños contra las únicas niñas de su edad_

 _-como quieran yo estoy listo cuando quieran –dijo toshi tomando posición de combate_

 _-deben lucharlos tres al mismo tiempo así será más rápido_

 _-sus oponentes serán- mostrando a tres lindas niñas_

 _-no uses toda tu fuerza recuerda que es una chica-dijo la pequeña akako arrinconándose a la espalda de su hermano al igual que kenji_

 _-no te preocupes (mirándola con superioridad)_

 _-esto será rápido –dijo kenji mirando a sus oponentes_

 _-¡comiencen!- las niñas se dirigieron a los tres niños para atacarlos la niña de cabello negro de ojos azules se dirigió a toshi, la niña de cabello lila y ojos del mismo color a kenji y por ultimo una niña rubia de cabello largo a akako comenzaron a luchar toshi derroto sin esfuerzo dejándola inconsciente al igual que kenji y akako a sus oponentes_

 _Toshi se arrodilla para ver a la chica -oye estas bien_

 _-¿que si están bien? las dejamos inconscientes a las tres-dijo de forma sarcásticamente kenji_

 _-creo que se nos pasó la mano-dijo akako un poco nerviosa_

 _-ya están despertando…-dijo toshi viendo como las niñas recobraban el conocimiento_

 _la chica de cabello negro vio al niño de cabello azabache al instante se levantó y abrazo a toshi besándolo en los labios-el joven saotome se sorprendió por lo que hizo aquella niña, no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, kenji vio lo que hizo al igual que akako kenji no se dio cuenta que despertó también la chica de cabello morado y lo abrazó pero antes que reaccionara, ella unió sus labios con los suyos, kenji estaba igual que su hermano no comprendían porque los besaron pero no tenían la fuerza suficiente para alejarlas de ellos porque aún estaban impactados, por su lado akako estaba distraída viendo confusa esa escena, la niña rubia la besó en la mejilla vos_

 _-¡le dio el beso de la muerte!_

 _Toshi kenji akako escucharon lo que dijo, pero las chicas les estaban hablando en chino Woo ja ni_ pero ni kenji ni toshi sabían que decían hasta que sus abuelos los cargaron corriendo a toda _velocidad cargándolos en sus espaldas juntos con la comida toshi kenji akako estaban aún_ _paralizados por lo que había pasado_

 _-anímense por lo menos les queda el consuelo que eran unas chicas hermosas-dijo sotaro con burla_

 _-esas niñas están locas por besar a desconocidos –dijo toshi aún se le notaba lo sonrojado que estaba al igual que kenji_

Genma y Soun :(corriendo) ¡FIN DEL ENTRENAMIENTO!Volvemos a Japón lo hicieron bien -akako kenji toshi los golpearon al mismo tiempo

Toshi kenji akako: más les vale que esto no nos traigan problemas o no las pagaran

 _ **Fin del recuerdo**_

-cuando volvimos a casa no les dijimos a nuestros padres lo que paso porque no nos dejarían ir otra vez a un viaje de entrenamiento

Ranma miraba de forma asesina a su padre y a Soun

-después que paso al parecer los encontraron-se burló naviki mirando de forma divertida a sotaro -al cabo de un año esas chicas nos encontraron cuando papá se enteró casi los asesina y nosotros por mentirles nos castigó horrible con el peor entrenamiento que existe lo bueno es que así nos alejamos un año de esas chicas pero mamá y papá se sorprendieron al saber que esas chicas eran hijas de Shampoo y que tenían que casarse con ellas-dijo el pequeño sotaro en posición de pensador

-uh...un momento que no se supone que kenji es mujer (tratando de descifrar lo que les había dicho) dijo naviki sin rodeos

Sotaro se puso nervioso-eh...no me confundí con lo de kenji eso paso hace años y no recuerdo que paso exactamente -riendo nerviosamente

-pero quien les dijo que eran sus hijas –pregunto Soun cruzando los brazos

-fue cologne

-ya me lo imaginaba como no me case con su nieta quiere casar a mis hijos con sus bis nietas-exclamo algo molesto y algo obvio por su comentario

-no importa esas leyes solo funciona en china no en Japón-dijo sotaro dándole esperanza a sus hermanos

-pero si son hijas de Shampoo harán todo lo posible por casarse con ustedes-dijo akane aplastando su esperanza

-ya les dije lo suficiente –dijo sotaro levantándose de la mesa con unas cajas de almuerzo saliendo de la sala

-a ¿dónde vas?-pregunta kazumi

Sotaro les sonríe a todos -iré a darles el almuerzo no creo que vuelvan hasta mañana -saltando encima de los tejados

-yo que quería saber si kenji es mujer o no ¿akane?

-a que te refieres -mirando con extrañeza a naviki

-en serio no se dieron cuenta

-de ¿qué?

-habla de una ves naviki

-aun no puedo decirles necesito pruebas, nos vemos en la escuela-naviki salió de la casa

Ranma y akane: es cierto se nos olvidó (saliendo corriendo de la casa)

-esa naviki que crees que este tramando akane

-no lo sé naviki es un misterio sabes lo astuta que es ranma

\- si lo sé -cuándo cae una bici encima de ranma

-Woo ja ni airen tener una cita con Shampoo- abrazando muy melosa a ranma

-(molesta) veo que estas ocupado mejor me voy corriendo a la escuela

-espera akane -tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Shampoo

-ahora que chica violenta se fue podemos tener una cita

-tu plebeya como te acercas así a mi adorado ranma -lanzando su listón a Shampoo, lo esquivo sin problemas las dos chicas empezaron a pelear por el artista marcial, ranma aprovechando su pelea se fue lo más rápido de ahí hay pero pudo notar mientras iba corriendo a un chico de cabello azul saltando entre los tejados seguido de una gatita blanca con mechones lilas de tan solo verla le dio escalofríos pero le extraño el chico se dio cuenta que era parecido a alguien la imagen de akane le vino a la mente

-debo apresurarme antes que me castiguen

Mientras tanto se puede ver a un chico peli azul saltando por los tejados seguido de una gata vio a toshi saltando junto a el -demonios que haces así si alguien te ve

-qué quieres que haga ella me hecho agua caliente -mirando molesto a toshi

-nos vemos más tarde-dijo toshi tomando otro camino seguido de una chica de cabello negro -será mejor que no estés así pueden descubrirte

-lo se -alejándose de toshi en la escuela

-será mejor que investigue cuando vuelvan-dijo naviki pensando en que los hermanos saotome tienen un secreto que ella descubriría

Continuara...

RESPONDIENDO COMENTARIOS

-olaa a todos disculpen sino actualice anoche pero estuve pensando en muchas cosas personales

amy saotome tendo- jeje ya sabes quien es su madre solo por el mazo? xD (0.0) espero que no te equivoques y gracias por comentar

eli ventura-que bien que te alla gustado el capi xD aun falta mucho para que la historia llegue a su final jeje ok gracias por comentar y saludos desde bolivia

el siguiente capitulo sera el proximo viernes o sabado


	4. Capítulo 4 saotome de sangre

Era una mañana tranquila en nerima kazumi preparaba el desayuno akane se preparaba para ir a la escuela naviki pensaba en cómo les sacaría la información a los hijos de ranma mientras que en la habitación de los saotome todos dormían plácidamente

-akane puedes despertar a ranma y a los demás- pidió amablemente kazumi

-si ya voy –respondió mientras se retiraba de la sala para ir a la habitación de su prometido pero cuando abrió la puerta lo que vio le molesto mucho, Shampoo durmiendo con ranma akane tomo un balde con agua y con toda su rabia se lo arrojo, mojando a todos los presentes que se encontraban durmiendo

-¡qué te pasa akane! –exclamo molesto ranma en su forma de mujer

Akane solo se retiró de la habitación bastante enojada, ranma-chan noto que estaba con Shampoo en gata

-ga...ga...¡GATOOOOO! –grito la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación como loco

-veo que tenemos visita-dijo kazumi escuchando el gran escándalo de arriba

\- si por desgracia –respondió akane comiendo con el ceño fruncido

-no despertaste a los chicos akane

 _"¡oh no por molestarme con ranma se me olvido despertarlos!_ "

-no te preocupes akane ya vienen pero te sorprenderá lo que veras-dijo naviki

Akane, kazumi, Soun, y ranma que ya se había librado de Shampoo para ir a desayunar le sorprendió lo que vio a sus futuros hijos trasformados en mujeres

-que…-dijo ranma sorprendido pero a la vez con un toque de melancolía en su voz

-no podemos creerlo nuestros futuros herederos sufren con la maldición de ranma-lloraron a mares los patriarcas

-no es para tanto no es tan malo ¿verdad?-dijo akako mirando a sus hermanas con burla

-para ti es fácil decirlo tú no sufres con la maldición-exclamo molesto toshi en su forma femenina de una linda chica pelirroja

-es cierto –dijo sotaro con voz chillona ya que ahora era una niña pelirroja mirando con enojo a su hermana

-en resumen todos son chicas pelirrojas-se burló naviki recibiendo la mirada asesina de los saotome

-eso quiere decir que nunca poder curarme de la maldición-dijo ranma con una tristeza en sus ojos

-te equivocas pudiste haberte curado pero mama una vez te dijo que te amaba tal y como eres-dice kenji-chan mirando el cielo de esa mañana

-kenji tiene razón cuando nosotros éramos niños y nos transformábamos en niñas te preguntábamos por que no te curaste de la maldición pero solo decías que mama nos quiere de todas formas y que la persona que nos amara deberá aceptarnos tal y como somos-aumento toshi con una sonrisa triste, y también con una sonrisa sincera que guarda buenos y malos momentos

-qué bonito lo que le decías a tus hijos ranma

-hijo la mujer que elijas como tu esposa te amara con tu maldición

-ya es tarde mejor me voy –interrumpió akane antes que ranma hablara ella salió rápidamente de la casa un poco desanimada

-espera akane debo explicarte lo de Shampoo –dijo comiendo rápidamente su desayuno para después salir corriendo detrás de su prometida

-oh no ranma y akane se olvidaron su almuerzo

-se lo pueden llevar sus hijos ¿no?

\- porque no se los llevas tu naviki, no quiero que me vean como una mujer-dijo molesto el mayor de los hermanos saotome

-porque no tengo tiempo -saliendo de la casa

-entonces pueden llevárselo los cuatro-dijo kazumi sonriéndoles de forma maternal dándoles las cajas de almuerzo

-está bien pero primero debemos estar en nuestras formas originales

Mientras en las calles de nerima ranma y akane iban corriendo a la escuela…

-akane quiero decirte que no fue mi culpa Shampoo se metió a mi habitación sin que yo lo supiera-saltando de la barda quedando al lado de su prometida

-no tienes por qué darme explicaciones no me interesa-fingiendo no darle importancia

-¿en serio? no se nota-dijo dudoso al llegar a la escuela apareció kuno gritando ¡akane mi amor!

-¡déjame paz!-exclamo molesta dándole una patada mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared

-oigan miren

Ranma akane observaron que venían corriendo a toda velocidad los hijos de ranma voz

-que chico más apuesto-dijo una estudiante con los ojos en forma de corazón al igual que otras chicas del instituto

-miren que chicas más hermosas

-tomen-dijo indiferente toshi dándole las cajas de almuerzo

-ustedes por salir corriendo se olvidaron del almuerzo-dijo akako un poco molesta, kuno se lanzó a las chicas pelirrojas diciendo:

-¡chicas de cabello de fuego!

-¡suéltame!-exclamo molesta kenji-chan golpeándolo en la cara

-valla hermanito sí que eres un imán de chicos –dijo akako burlándose de kenji

-mejor cállate que tu no atraes a nadie ni aunque quisieras -mirando de reojo a akako akako:(furiosa)-saca su mazo quien sabe de dónde golpeando a kenji contra el suelo

-¿dijiste hermano?

-porque dijiste eso que no kenji es chica-dijo akane mirando a kenji

-ehh...bueno ..yo ..esto..

\- este a kenji le decimos así de broma porque se comporta como un chico-dijo toshi tratando de calmarse para que no se den cuenta que en realidad kenji es...

TINNDONNN(suena la campana de entrada a clase )

-ya toco la hora de entrada será mejor me entremos antes que nos castiguen akane

-muchas gracias por traernos el almuerzo -mostrando una hermosa sonrisa

-bueno aquí nos separamos nos vemos en casa a la hora de almorzar- toshi, sotaro, akako y kenji tomaron un camino diferente perdiéndose en los tejados de las casas ranma y akane no se salvaron de que el profesor les castigara

-sabía que esto pasaría –sujetando los baldes de agua con las manos

-no nos hubieran castigado sino estuvieras muy divertido con Shampoo -evitando la mirada de su prometido

\- cuantas veces debo decirte que no pasó nada con Shampoo ella se metió a mi habitación sin que lo supiera no es el momento de discutir de cosas sin importancia

-quien diría que en el futuro serias tan estricto -mirando a través de la ventana

-ah..como sea -observando el suelo con quien crees que me case akane

-no lo sé es tu decisión -observando el horizonte

-no tengo pistas de quien pueda ser porque los cuatro se parecen a mi

Mientras tanto con los futuros saotome por las calles de nerima se puede observar a un chico de pañoleta perdido caminando se encuentra con una pelirroja

-puedes decirme en ¿dónde estoy?

-" _debe ser el tío ryoga_ "- ah estas en nerima

 _-"esta niña me hace acuerdo al idiota de ranma, si estoy en nerima eso quiere decir que puedo_ _visitar a mi adorada akane"-_ muchas gracias por cierto sabes ¿dónde queda el dojo tendo?

-si te puedo llevar para que no te pierdas

-no es necesario poder llegar sin problemas

-" _no me digas, si no te llevo de seguro te pierdes_ "-en serio insisto yo vivo hay

\- no me digas que eres otra prometida del imbécil de ranma-mirando aquella pelirroja

-de que rayos me estás hablando yo no soy prometida de nadie " _para empezar no soy_...

-entonces vamos (sacando de sus pensamientos a kenji)

-eh si sígueme (poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca), " _esta niña sí que parece a ranma porque será"_

En otro lugar de nerima…

-que hambre tengo de seguro moriré sino como algo pronto -no se dio cuenta por donde iba chocándose con una chica

-disculpe no me di cuenta por donde iba

-no te preocupes solo fue un accidente- mirando con ternura a sotaro

grrrrrr... Tengo mucha hambre-se quejó el pequeño niño

-ah..si quieres te invito unos ramen

-en serio (con una sonrisa en su rostro) muchas gracias, ya el negocio de ukio sotaro comía a una velocidad que sorprendió mucho a ukio

-me recuerdas mucho a una persona cómo te llamas

-mi nombre es sotaro sa... " _si le digo sospechara_ " digo sotaro

-qué lindo nombre soy ukio mucho gusto sotaro

-ya debo irme muchas gracias por la comida-dijo levantándose de su asiento

-vuelve cuando quieras sotaro-dijo la castaña sonriéndole

-créeme que volveré adiós -saliendo rápidamente del lugar dejando confundida a ukio mientras tanto en el café del gato Shampoo preparaba sopa para su ranma

-ya estar listo sopa para airen-dijo feliz la amazona a punto de salir empezó a llover y Shampoo para no mojarse y asustar en su forma gata a ranma agarro una sombrilla para no mojarse

\- tengo que darme prisa para ir a comer-dijo corriendo la pelirroja sin importarle la lluvia

-ya estar cerca de airen- Shampoo no se dio cuenta pero alguien había chocado con ella dejando caer la sopa al suelo y desparramarse viendo como se lo comían las hormigas

-upps lo siento no me fije por donde iba (poniendo su mano en la cabeza)" _porque siento q ella me_ _está mirando feo"_ al abrir los ojos vio como Shampoo lo miraba un poco molesta

-niña a ver arrojado la sopa a airen (apuntándola) te desafío a un duelo por a ver estropeado mi sopa

-¿solo por esa sopa?- en tono de burla- si quieres jamás rechazo un duelo

-Shampoo lanzó el primer golpe pero la pelirroja lo esquivo con facilidad la amazona al ver q ella lo esquivaba sus golpes fácilmente sin ninguna dificultad le tiro una patada la chica salto quedando sobre la pierna de la amazona sorprendiéndola porque no sentía el peso de la joven ella camino sobre la pierna de Shampoo arrodillándose para mirarla pero esta tenia mirada de odio

Toshi-chan le sonrió y en un movimiento veloz golpeo a Shampoo dejándola inconsciente toshi-chan salto por encima de ella para seguir su camino corriendo haciendo caer su sombrilla transformándola en gata _, "creo que con esto me metí en problemas_ _y además con una amazona"_

En la casa de los tendo…

-kenji donde están tus hermanos-dijo naviki sin importancia

-no te preocupes pronto llegaran- cuando oyen llegar a los tres jóvenes empapados

-kenji tenemos problemas-dijo toshi mojándose con agua caliente volviendo a su forma masculina

-toshi no llevamos ni dos días aquí y ya metes en problemas-bufo molesta akako

-ah no me digas que derrotaste a alguien de este tiempo -con burla sotaro

-desgraciadamente derrote a Shampoo, muy tarde me di cuenta que era ella

Ranma akane Soun genma:¡ QUE!

-eso significa que te tendrás que casar con ella-dijo akane asombrada

-te equivocas la derrote pero no como hombre sino como mujer

-entonces Shampoo tendrá que…

-ya lo sé no tienes por qué decírmelo ranma ya me encargue de eso

-usaste la técnica del olvido verdad que si toshi-se burló sotaro de los problemas que tenía su hermano mayor y realmente era gracioso

-si no quiero que otra amazona me siga por todo Japón de nuevo

-lastimosamente mis hermanos mayores son tan torpes

-que quieres decir con eso-exclamaron molestos

-que los torpes siempre serán torpes ustedes tres siempre serán torpes

Akako kenji toshi lanzaron a sotaro sin consideración al estanque

-¡QUE RAYOS CREEN QUE HACEN!

-se nota que son tus hijos- mirando a ranma

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo molesto

-solo míralos- apuntando con la mirada a los jóvenes

Continuara...

 _ **Muchas gracias por los comentarios los quiero mucho …..**_

 _ **Jeje xD**_

 _ **Ami saotome tendo-. Pos me alegra que te alla gustado la historia xD en realidad esta historia fue la primera que escribi ya después la subi a fanfic es donde también tengo mas historias que aca pero las subiré a su determinado tiempo gracias por tu apoyo y el comentario**_

 _ **Devi2791-. Jeje gracias no se que decir ehhh ya se,, me siento alagadisimia xD jeje actualizare en las noches el siguiente capitulo lo subiré el viernes por la noche n.n**_

 _ **Nancyricoleon.-pos no puedo decirte quien es su mama porque eso arruinaría la sorpresa no? Pero si quieres saberlo te invito a seguir leyendo si asi lo deseas, gracias por tu comentario es un apoyo para mi**_

 _ **Eli aventura.- gracias por tu comentario y claro q actualizare seguido si el tiempo me lo permite además subiré el próximo capitulo el viernes por la noche ok nos vemos**_

 _ **elisa lucia v 2016.- parece q ya todos adivinaron xD PERO COMO ES LA HISTORIA FINJAN Q NO SABEN NADA OEKI XD**_

 _ **ranmaxakane.- bueno en fanfic es estoy con el nombre de usuario de mb_chan esta historia ya esta escrita en esa pagina pero aun no esta terminada bueno si pero solo en mi compu y aun no lo pase a la pagina xD**_

 ** _uy disculpa si te parece familiar a otra historia u.u PERO AUN NO LO TERMINE asi q nada esta dicho aun pero igualmente gracias por comentar_**

 ** _DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA_**

 ** _GOMENNASAYYYYUYYYYYYYY_**


	5. Capítulo 5 el secreto de kenji

Al llegar la noche todos se fueron a dormir, excepto los hermanos saotome que aun en sus camas estaban pensativos mirando el techo

" _morirán no creyeron que el espejo los salvaría ¿verdad? Los matare y no seré yo quien lo haga"_

Los hermanos saotome se levantaron de golpe, cada uno de ellos pudo escuchar la amenaza de aquella voz siniestra que se escuchó como eco por toda la casa, al instante cada uno sintió un dolor fuerte en la cabeza, viniendo cada tipo de recuerdos, entonces…era todo claro

A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron a desayunar lo más raro era que los hermanos saotome estaban en la sala

-¿sucede algo?

-no, nada kazumi, solo no podíamos dormir-dijo toshi con una cara preocupante pero lo disimuló frente a ella para no levantar sospecha alguna, al irse a preparar el desayuno continuaron con su conversación

-¿ahora que ya sabemos la verdad que haremos?

-entrenar, no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados, esperando que ese tipo me mate, eso jamás, sabes muy bien lo orgullosos que somos los saotome

-pero kenji sabes muy bien que el maestro haposay te hecho una formula amazona que impedirá que vuelvas hacer normal

-lo sé muy bien akako pero un saotome jamás se rinde, sé que mi cuerpo de mujer es débil comparado con él, pero no deben saber que tengo rasgos de mama, no quiero que sepan la verdad sobre mi verdadero yo, ni sobre lo que paso ese día

Una melancolía se notaba en la voz de la pelirroja al decir eso ultimo-me iré a entrenar solo, si no quieren pelear yo lo hare, solo mantengan todo en orden y que no se enteren de nada, confió en ustedes

-¿por qué se esfuerza? Todos tenemos este conjuro amazona que nos hace débiles-dijo molesta akako, pero debía admitir que kenji era una persona persistente incluyo tenía más coraje y valentía que ella misma y odiaba sentirse así

-sabes muy bien que ese día casi morimos en manos de ese sujeto, kenji fue el único que se le enfrento-esta vez fue sotaro la voz de la sabiduría, no quería dejar a un miembro de la familia solo pero si así lo quiso no podían hacer nada

Al día siguiente todos los integrantes de la familia bajaron a desayunar, justos unos minutos después la pelirroja regreso se notaba que estaba cansada con señales que había entrenado, tenía rotas algunas partes de su ropa con rasguños en su cara y cortes leves

-¡ ¿kenji-chan que te paso?!

Se preocuparon al ver que la pequeña pelirroja apenas se podía sostener en pie

-no es nada solo estuve entrenando por una cascada cerca del bosque se me paso el tiempo cuando me había dado cuenta ya había amanecido y volví lo más rápido que pude

-siendo mujer tienes un límite-esta vez fue ranma quien hablo, mientras terminaba de comer-las mujeres no tienen resistencia como los hombres para los entrenamientos fuertes, es lógico que estés cansada porque has pasado tu limite

Mmmmm-fue lo único que se alcanzó a decir la pelirroja antes de seguir su camino directo a su habitación seguido de las miradas de todos

Kenji decidió darse un baño para así quitarse lo sudada que estaba, al despojarse totalmente de su ropa se vio en el espejo totalmente desnuda, frunció el ceño con su puño golpeo el espejo rompiéndolo a la mitad

¡DEMONIOS! Cuando vea a ese viejo pervertido lo golpeare con todas mis fueras-dijo la pelirroja al meterse a la tina se sumergió cuando algo paso…

En la sala…

-oye ranma no debiste ser duro con ella-replico akane-una mujer es tan fuerte como un hombre

-¿enserio? Ja, hay akane que ingenua eres aunque una mujer se esfuercen los hombres podemos hacer lo mismo y superarlas, somos mejores resistentes, más fuertes, y mejor en artes marciales que una mujer- dijo el pelinegro con un gran ego al girar su cabeza vio a su prometida furiosa, no pudo decir nada más porque con su gran mazo lo mando a volar

¡Me las pagaras akane!

-vaya que fuerza tienes es igual a la de akako-dijo toshi poniendo su mano en su frente observando la dirección en la que salió de golpe ranma-ambas son fuerza de gorila

-¡cállate!-gritaron a la ves golpeando a toshi mandándolo a estrellarse contra el muro dejando un gran hueco en la pared

-¿no puedes mantener la boca cerrada alguna vez?-dijo el pequeño sotaro sentado al lado de su hermano totalmente noqueado

En la tarde la pelirroja tenía una mirada de melancolía, comenzó a entrenar en el patio al lado del estanque, sus movimientos eran agiles, y certeros pero débiles en comparación con la de un hombre, aunque eran agiles sus golpes no eran fuertes, salto hacia arriba dando patadas en el aire junto con pequeñas volteretas cayendo en el mismo lugar de donde había saltado

-kenji te he traído algo de agua-dijo akane trayendo en sus manos una jarra de agua fría, la pelirroja no le tomo atención estaba tan concentrada en su entrenamiento que no noto cuando akane le arrojo el agua fría en su cara, sacándola de balance y finalmente cayo en el estanque

-¡esta fría!- se quejó la pelirroja-porque hiciste eso

-porque no me estabas escuchando, vine a traerte agua fría

-no gracias, lo único que quiero es seguir con mi entrenamiento

-que desagradecida, solo quería ayudarte-reclamo akane molesta sin dejar de ver a la pelirroja

-no ayudas en nada, solo empeoras las cosas, solo ¡déjame en paz akane!-grito molesta la pelirroja al darse cuenta de lo que hizo se tapó la boca, pero ya era tarde

-es cierto eres la hija de ranma porque igual el recrimina todo lo que hago-dijo akane corriendo a la casa con lágrimas en sus ojos, kenji quería seguirla pero no pudo, paro en seco apretando sus puños, decidió descansar unos momentos en la sala, al entrar estaban casi toda la familia reunida tomando él te de la tarde, por alguna razón las miradas cayeron en la pelirroja que los ignoro completamente, tomo asiento en la mesa junto a ranma con la botella de agua fría que le había traído akane

-oye kenji porque ranma te puso ese nombre si eres una chica-pregunto naviki intentando descubrir algo en la mirada de la joven

-papá no me puso ese nombre además yo soy -mirando a sus hermanos- digo me lo puso mamá-dijo finalmente dejando la botella en la mesa y saliendo de vuelta al patio dejando a todos sorprendidos por su actitud

Así pasaron los días y semanas la pelirroja entrenaba en las mañanas en el dojo, por las tardes en el patio cerca del estanque y en las noches nadie sabía dónde iba, cada vez que tocaban el tema los hermanos saotome evadían la pregunta con otras cosas cambiando de tema

En la cena naviki se encontró con ranma en el pasillo, quería decirle algo importante que tenía pensado en todo este tiempo

\- confirme mis sospechas

-a que te refieres (mirando a las medianas de las tendo)

-solo piénsalo porque crees que tu hija se llama kenji

-no lo se

-solo podría ser que tal vez kenji no sea una chica sino un chico

-esa chica no la ves que más pruebas quieres

-tonto todos tus hijos sufren tu maldición, podría estar trasformado en chica pero si se mojara con agua caliente volvería a su forma original porque crees que lo llamaron kenji, ese es nombre de chico

Ranma sabía que naviki no pararía hasta confirmar sus sospechas y ver si en realidad es chico akane quien entro poco después escucho la conversación

-¿crees que kenji es hombre?

Ranma y naviki no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de akane-responde naviki, si fuera hombre porque estaría como chica

-piénsalo tal vez sea porque es el único que se parecerá a su madre -ranma estaba en shock lo único que resonaba en su cabeza eran las palabras de naviki

-pero no creo que kenji -kun les deje hacer eso

-no es problema solo lo mojare con agua caliente cuando este desprevenido (estaba decidido a saber la verdad sobre el parecido de kenji con su madre)

-que hacen todos aquí-dijo sotaro asustando a los que estaban ahí

-so. Sotaro que haces aquí-dijo akane mirando al pequeño que los había descubierto

-que más bañarme como veo que todos están aquí mejor vengo más tarde-dijo saliendo de ahí, entro al dojo quería entrenar un poco para su suerte kenji estaba ahí, pero no como antes kenji estaba echado con las manos en la nuca estaba

-hace tiempo que no te veía así, y ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?

-larga historia, me levante temprano para bañarme note que naviki estaba poniendo una cámara escuche todo lo que hablaron acerca de mí, evitare que no me mojen- saco una botella de agua fría de su camisa mojándose la cabeza, si solo tengo que evitarlo ¿no? Entonces no te preocupes será divertido ver que lo intenten (dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro) saliendo de la habitación

-no lo dudo pero sí que te pareces a mamá en tu verdadero aspecto

En el desayuno kenji-chan comía sin preocupación alguna sabiendo lo que iban hacer ranma por accidente arrojo agua caliente por accidente encima de kenji (digamos) la pelirroja se dio cuenta de las intenciones de ranma rápidamente se aparta derramando el agua al suelo

Shampoo apareció lanzándose a ranma abrazándolo fuertemente-airen tener cita con Shampoo-la amazona estaba acercándose más al rostro de ranma, este se estaba tan nervioso por su cercanía que no podía articular palabra alguna

\- qué crees que haces Shampoo-intervino la voz akane realmente molesta pero no quería que ranma notara su enojo aunque eso ya era tarde de disimular

-no te metas airen quiere estar conmigo ¿verdad airen?- antes de que ranma contestara toshi le arrojo agua fría transformándolo en chica y a Shampoo en gata haciendo que ranma corriera gritando del miedo Shampoo gruño a toshi a lo que él le sonrió dejando perpleja a la gata, realmente era un chico bien apuesto

-hora de entrenar vamos sotaro, akako-dijo el pelinegro saltando a los tejados seguidos de sus hermanos

-que pasara con kenji

-estará bien sabes que le gusta entrenar solo, solo estaremos fuera toda la tarde para la cena ya estaremos aquí y recuerden que debemos hacernos más fuertes

-¿quiénes ser chicos nuevo? –pregunto la amazona en su forma original

-¿quieres saberlo?-dirigiéndose a Shampoo-son 5000yens

La amazona no tuvo más opción que darle el dinero -esos tres chicos que viste son los hijos del futuro de ranma vinieron atravesó del espejo

-Shampoo emocionada quien ser la esposa de ranma

-no lo sé, no nos dijeron según tu abuela les dijo que si decían de quienes eran hijos podría cambiar el futuro, pero hay una posibilidad que sepas quien es-mirando arrogante a la amazona-hay un hijo más se llama kenji es una chica creo que es un chico, los hijos de ranma tienen su maldición, si kenji está en chica solo hay que mojarlo con agua caliente, si mi intuición no se equivoca debe parecerse a su madre por eso no puede estar como chico

-que alegría si ser hijo de Shampoo parecerse a mi ¿dónde estar ahora?

-se fue a entrenar volverá en la noche

-esta entonces Shampoo esperar

-en la noche volvieron los hermanos saotome muy cansados por el entrenamiento

\- con tus duros entrenamientos ya pareces papá

-ojala pudiera entrenar por mi cuenta como kenji porque así no aguantare

-hay que entrenar duro porque si no estaremos en mala forma para una pelea

-pero desde aquel día a kenji no le permiten entrenar con nosotros-dijo desanimado sotaro

-se acerca el día kenji estará bien

-pero no sabemos cómo entrena y si pierde

-no lo hará recuerda que ha entrado con haposay y cologne

-pero ya no, entrena solo desde aquel día

En la cena…

Todos compartían entre ellos, las pláticas no se hacían esperar en la mesada, de pronto se escuchó el toque de la puerta, akane se levantó para ver quien tocaba, al abrirla lo que vio la empalideció, abrió los ojos como de platos pero en una forma preocupante, frente a ella estaba la pelirroja toda cansada mal herida con rasguños en su cuerpo y rasgaduras en su ropa lo que más sobresalía era la sangre que caía del extremo de su estómago donde justamente ella se lo tapaba con su mano para evitar que perdiera más sangre

\- estas bien que te paso-ayudándola a caminar al entrar a la sala todos quedaron en shock no esperaban ver así a kenji, se preocuparon por ella akako, estaba con los ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar por ver a su hermana mal herida sangrando medio inconsciente

-que rayos te paso-dijo ranma preocupante

-no es nada-respondió la pelirroja tratando de no cerrar los ojos

-tonta de que hablas si estas medio inconsciente

\- debo seguir entrenando mañana-dijo en susurro sosteniéndose de akane para no caerse

-no seas terca mírate estas mal herida

-no puedo perder el tiempo

Akako se levantó molesta miro a la pelirroja con los ojos cristalinos, todos la miraron inclusive la pelirroja que aún estaba consiente- baka, estas malherida como se supone que seguirás entrenando, ¡POR QUE SIGUES ENTRENANDO SINO RESOLVERAS NADA CON PELEAR, YA ESTA TODO PERDIDO!

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y confundidos, solo sus hermanos sabían de lo que hablaba, todos miraron a kenji esperando su respuesta

La pelirroja se separó de akane y con la fuerza que le quedaba intento mantenerse en pie, estaba cabizbaja su flequillo tapo toda su cara, mientras que gotas de sangre caían al suelo-que poca fe me tienes akako, no quiero ser alguien débil, solo puedo entrenar lo más duro que puedo, aun no me perdono lo que hice ese día, ¿ACASO SABES COMO ME SIENTO? POR MI CULPA…¡MAMA ESTA MUERTA!

Todos estaban más que sorprendidos, sus miradas eran de terror, lo que pudiera suceder en el futuro tenía algo que ver con kenji, akako la miro triste quería decir algo pero vio que kenji se desvanecía, la pelirroja perdió el conocimiento, cayó al suelo donde la sangre se esparcía por todo el suelo, con sus últimos momentos de conciencia pudo ver como sus hermanos y la familia tendo corrieron hacia ella, muy preocupados

-rayos debemos curarla lo más rápido posible antes que pierda más sangre-dijo toshi alterado-sotaro trae todas las vendas que puedas, agua y algunas toallas mientras que akako prepara la habitación ¡rápido!

Los hermanos se movieron lo más rápido que pudieron, dejando perplejo a la familia

-les ayudare a curarla-dijo kazumi, toshi la miro serio, pero debía confiar en ella-está bien kazumi ven rápido, los demás no se preocupen como el hermano mayor es mi deber cuidar de kenji-dijo para después alzar a la pelirroja entrando a la habitación junto con los demás, la bajo cuidadosamente en la cama, kazumi la desvistió y vendo todas sus heridas incluso la más grave, la pelirroja respiraba con dificultad

-no resistirá la noche, aun con las vendas su herida es muy grave-dijo toshi apretando sus manos

-a que te refieres-dijo akako

-que no lo ves, sus heridas están bien vendadas pero kenji aún no deja de sentir dolor, su cuerpo de mujer no resistirá la noche, esa herida que tiene en su estómago es más grave y profunda sino hacemos algo kenji morirá esta noche, nuestra única opción es volverla a su forma original, pero como

-en la mañana kenji estaba en su forma normal, dijo que el efecto había pasado, tenemos chance se salvarlo, no quiero ver morir a uno de mis hermanos

-no hay tiempo que perder, akako trae agua caliente y kazumi quítale las ventas

Todos hicieron lo que toshi les dijo, kenji se quejó de dolor una vez que se le quitaron las vendas, akako no perdió tiempo y le hecho el agua caliente encima con mucho cuidado, kazumi quedo sorprendida al ver a kenji, este cambio su cuerpo a la de un chico, aumento de centímetros, pero lo diferente a sus hermanos era el color de su cabello, vendo al muchacho y salió de la habitación ahora sabía quién sería la madre y futura esposa de ranma, lo cual le preocupo mucho por lo que dijo kenji antes de perder el conocimiento

Continuara…

NOTAS:

 _ **Bueno como estamos en vacaciones aprovechare para actualizar tanto como pueda espero terminar esta historia, ahora me enfocare en terminar el siguiente capítulo en la venganza de akane y así sucesivamente gracias a un anónimo**_ _ **ranmaxakane**_ _ **su comentario me ayuda mucho realmente que si, al ser la única persona que comento en este poco tiempo que lo subí decidí actualizar y subir un capi más para después relajarme un poco, espero no tardarme mucho, comenten para ver que les pareció y recomiéndenme que estoy lista para escucharlos, digo para leer los comentarios si quisieran dejar uno claro**_

 _ **By adiooosss hasta el siguiente capítulo…**_


	6. Capítulo 6 la madre de los saotome

Al día siguiente de lo ocurrido kenji estaba más estable, afuera de la habitación se encontraban los hermanos saotome y kazumi, porque sabían que le debían una explicación

-cuando éramos niños, algo terrible le paso a mamá que solo kenji lo sabe, desde ese momento empezó a entrenar con el maestro haposay y cologne un año con cada uno, después entreno solo, al cabo de cinco años una persona se los llevó a todos lo que Vivian en esta casa, aseguró que destruirá a la familia saotome tendo los transformo en demonios utilizando una técnica conjurada con magia-dijo toshi con un semblante serio, sabía que en kazumi podían confiar

-quisimos salvarlos pero no pudimos él nos hizo pelear con nuestros padres haciendo que nos dañaran de gravedad pero por alguna razón papá a punto de darme el golpe final se alejó mostrando terror diciendo que no me pasaría lo mismo otra vez eso es lo último que recuerdo-dijo akako triste

-yo sí, al estar cerca de papá pude ver recuerdos de su memoria a punto de desmayarme logre ver a una mujer sosteniendo a kenji de bebé amenazando con soltarlo papá mostro terror al oír llorar a kenji lo que intentaba hacer esa mujer lo aterro después no recuerdo más algo paso con kenji por eso papá no pudo atacarlo recordó lo sucedido aquella ves causándole terror al igual que a mamá se fueron no antes de que esa persona nos dijera que kenji sería un problema pero nos dejó y se marchó pensando que habíamos muertos

-además kenji fue el único que pudo pelear con papá al mismo tiempo sabiendo que estaba mal herido pero aun así no le importo lucho pero no pudo mientras más se esforzaba más se debilitaba apenas se podía mantener en pie aun medio inconsciente siguió peleando lo que me asombro era su nivel de batalla el nunca había luchado así siempre fue el más débil de nosotros o al menos eso pensé –termino de hablar el hermano mayor

-esa persona nos dijo que si queríamos recuperar a papá (con la voz entre cortada) tenia... que... Luchar a muerte con kenji... aun si los dos... murieran en la batalla –akako no podía reprimir las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos

\- kenji acepto pero nos dijo que pasara lo que pasara que no interfiriéramos en su pelea

-no es posible si se entera ranma que su hijo va morir-dijo kazumi entre llantos

-no porque no lo sabrá esto kazumi no tienes que decírselo a nadie kenji no morirá eso te lo aseguro –esta vez hablo el menor de los saotome

-pero si entra ranma lo vera sabrá... que él es un chico que pasara con ustedes

-no puede enterarse tendremos que mojarlo con agua, aunque si lo mojamos su cuerpo en mujer no soportara mucho

-los hermanos saotome entraron a la habitación, cuando se fijaron había un cachorro de pantera que lamia la mano de kenji preocupada

-no te preocupes kenji se recuperara si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir con kenji pero solo en pantera pensarían mal si te ven en tu forma humana durmiendo con kenji- la pantera solo asintió con la cabeza acurrucándose para dormir aun lado de kenji a lo que el inconscientemente la abrazo trayéndola hacia el haciendo que la pantera se sonrojara

-miren eso, si se entera de que hizo eso de seguro se nos muere (mirando divertido la escena)

Después de unas cuantas horas el chico despertó, noto algo cálido en su pecho se fijó que era una pantera se sonrojo porque sabía quién era

-la… Aa…a "la abrace"- la pantera se movió acurrucándose mas al joven saotome se miró a si mismo se dio cuenta que estaba en hombre

-ya despertaste

-que paso solo recuerdo que entrene duro estando como mujer no aguante caí a una cascada cayendo en piedras lo último que recuerdo es que llegue aquí

-estabas mal herido temíamos que murieras porque la herida que te hiciste en el estómago era profunda así que decimos que tu cuerpo de mujer no aguantaría así que te echamos agua caliente y por lo que veo que pasaste bien la noche(mirando a la pantera que kenji tenía en brazos

-quien diría que tendría una cuñada igual con una maldición que nosotros-dijo de forma burlona toshi

-que haremos hay que echarte agua fría, pero si lo hacemos podrías empeorar tardarías más tiempo en recuperarte

Echándose de nuevo instintivamente la pantera al sentirlo se volvió acurrucar en el eso hizo que kenji se sonrojara

-aja-murmuro toshi con una cara burlesca

-como que aja-dijo kenji molesto por la actitud de su hermano

-admítelo aunque quieras alejarte de ella no puedes

-a que te refieres siempre he estado solo aparte que los tengo a ustedes

-eso no es excusa tarde o temprano terminaras enamorándote de ella y por lo que veo es temprano

-iré al tejado debo pensar las cosas, aun no debo dejar que sepan quién soy-dijo decidido, el cachorro de pantera se levantó preocupada y la lambio la mano al muchacho-no te preocupes estaré bien-dijo kenji como si entendiera el lenguaje del animal

Mientras tanto en la sala todos desayunaban algo preocupados por el estado de kenji

-¡ranma!Gritaron felices las prometidas abrazando al pelinegro que apenas respiraba como siempre akane se molesto

-ahora saber quién ser esposa de airen-dijo Shampoo con una mirada maliciosa directa a akane, comenzó a llover y la amazona tenía toda la atención

-ya saber que ustedes ocultar algo, esa pelirroja llamada kenji es en verdad un chico y gracias a maldición esta en mujer, y también saber que parecer a su madre progenitora

-donde esta kenji-dijo ukio seria-iremos a mojarlo-en sus manos sostenía una caldera con agua caliente al igual que Shampoo y kodachi, durante todo el día se dedicaron a buscar a la pelirroja por todas partes al caer la noche siguieron en la casa tendo, sin importarles la lluvia siguieron con su búsqueda

Nadie sabía que kenji estaba en el tejado en plena oscuridad se encontraba sentado como un perrito mirando el cielo con los ojos cerrados dejando que las gotas mojen su cuerpo

-ahora todos saben mi verdadero yo, saben que soy hombre y que me parezco a mamá, pero el solo ser idéntico a ella me llena de dolor-frunció el ceño recordando aquel día trágico por el cual lo tenía en su mente-era una noche lluviosa como esta

 _Recuerdo_

 _Hace varios años atrás unos niños jugaban felices, corriendo de un lugar a otro mientras que detrás venían sus padres_

 _-vamos kenji-kun debemos cambiarte de ropa-dijo su madre cariñosa dejando a sus demás hijos con ranmaM_

 _Madre eh hijo caminaban por el sendero rumbo a casa, era de noche pero las luces alumbraban, el pequeño niño se separó de la mano de su madre viendo a un hombre que estaba a punto de matarse por aquel rio, corrió hacia el sin pensar en el peligro_

 _-¡KENJI!-se escuchó el grito de su madre a lo lejos, todo paso tan rápido para el niño cuando despertó aturdido vio algo que lo dejara marcado de por vida_

 _-mamá-dijo horrorizado viendo a su madre en el suelo envuelta en sangre lo abrazaba en forma de protección_

 _-kenji, me alegra que estés bien-dijo contenta con una sonrisa deslumbrante- lo siento mi pequeño mamá no ira a casa hoy_

 _-no digas eso mamá, estarás bien vamos a casa-dijo con una sonrisa triste y con lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos azules-mamá_

 _-lo siento kenji-kun no soy muy fuerte, solo recuerda que te amo y que tú y tus hermanos incluidos a tu padre son las cosas más maravillosas que me paso en esta vida-le dedico una última sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos_

 _-mamá despierta, no juegues mamá…¡mamá!-grito llorando en medio del sendero en una noche lluviosa_

 _Fin del recuerdo_

-han pasado años desde ese día, jamás olvidare a ese hombre-dijo rencoroso, un enorme ruido atrajo su atención se asomó por la ventana, todo era un lio con esas chicas detrás de su padre, sonrió nervioso viendo que destruían todo a su paso por unos momentos vio a la peli azul sacando molesta de su habitación a las molestas chicas, la pelirroja miro con asombro a akane hasta ahora nunca había mirado la había mirado a los ojos y verla le causo algo por dentro

Al día siguiente la pelirroja durmió en el tejado, bajo a arreglar sus cosas para seguir entrenando, primero puso leche en un plato para dárselo a la cría de pantera

-no me digas que iras a entrenar-dijo toshi golpeándolo en la cabeza- ni como mujer puedes comportarte (suspirando con resignación)

-(entrando a la cocina) buenos días que hacen aquí a estas horas de la madrugada-pregunto akako

-nada kenji le dio de comer a la pantera (apuntando al animal)

-debo ir a entrenar (intentando salir de ahí)

-no seas necio a penas puedes moverte como mujer...

-estas seguro que quieres estar en hombre sabes que tu parecido con mamá nos delataría-dijo toshi sabiendo que eso quería hacer su hermano

-lo se por eso entrenare lejos de aquí

-por lo menos llévate al cachorro (mirando a la pantera)

-si la llevo se preocupara demasiado por mí ni me dejara entrenar como debo- antes de decir otra cosa salió corriendo por los tejados dándose cuenta que se acercaba la amazona Shampoo abrazo a toshi como lo hacía con ranma -ser hijo de airen y Shampoo

-estas equivocada déjame (tratando de liberarse del abrazo de la amazona) la familia tendo y saotome bajaron a desayunar se sorprendieron al ver a la amazona abrazando a toshi

-sha..shampoo que ..que estás haciendo-dijo ranma incrédulo era como verse a si mismo

-hablar ya quien ser esposa de airen

-acaso crees que te lo diré -sacándole la lengua infantil(librándose del abrazo de la amazona)

-entonces Shampoo desafiar a chica pelirroja a quien ustedes llamar kenji para después mojarla con agua caliente, demostrar que airen ser su esposo (yéndose de la casa) a los hermanos saotome le preocupo porque en su estado kenji no podrá defenderse

-oh no-dijo akako- la pantera se retiró de la casa siguiendo el rastro de sangre que había dejado kenji

en otro lugar de nerima se encontraba la joven amazona -que están aquí los hijos de mi adorado ranma-dijo kodachi -no es posible -contesto ukio -apuesto que yo plebeyas soy la esposa de mi adorado ranma -dijo kodachi confiada -de que hablas yo seré la esposa de ranma-replico ukio desafiando a kodachi -paren Shampoo no saber quién serlo por eso atacar a chica pelirroja saber que parecerse a madre en chico-dijo Shampoo captando de nuevo la atención de las dos jovencitas -QUE ENSERIO!-exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo -estar herida momento perfecto para mojarlo que dicen tregua -les dijo Shampoo -está bien-contesto ukio y kodachi

mientras tanto con kenji se notaba lo fuerte y ágil que era kenji al luchar pero estando herido no pudo hacer mucho -kenji detente tus heridas pueden abrirse -dijo una chica de cabello largo de color café oscuro lo tenía suelto y húmedo sus grandes ojos color rosado era una chica hermosa se acercó a kenji sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-que haces aquí como me encontraste -dijo kenji-no me lo digas puedo ver el rastro de sangre que deje por mi torpeza

Kenji solo evito mirarla mientras que ella le desabrochaba su camisa, dejando ver su cuerpo masculino bien formado (haciendo que se sonrojara) le quito con cuidado la venda con sangre viendo la herida que tenía

-no es grave-dijo kenji al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía la chica

-tu siempre con tus locuras-echándole una crema muy efectiva de rápida curación esparciéndolo por el estómago del chico vendándolo de nuevo con otra venda con cuidado

-porque haces esto yo no te pedí ayuda-dijo kenji indiferente

-porque me preocupas mucho -mirándolo con ternura

- _porque siento esta sensación cuando estoy cerca de ti_ -pensaba kenji -ya se lo que quieres decir kenji-es ""deja de estar cerca de mi ""¿verdad? No quiero eso sería muy doloroso estaba feliz de estar contigo me divertí mucho quiero estar a tu lado siempre juntos abrazando a kenji-nunca te dejare ir

Kenji poco a poco fue correspondió el abrazo en la tomo con sus manos obligándola a verlo ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro la chica se sonrojo al ver a kenji cerca de ella cerro los ojos al igual que el posando sus labios con los suyos kenji se separó de ella lentamente mirándola a los ojos

-tonta preocuparte mi...tan torpe "tal vez esta sea la última vez que nos veamos ""pensaba kenji -tenemos que irnos -dijo kenji recuperado mojándose con agua transformándolo en una pelirroja y a la chica en una cría de pantera cargándola en sus brazos saliendo lo más rápido del lugar

-discúlpame pero sentí la presencia de tres personas yo puedo luchar con ellos sin problemas pero temo que te hagan daño además tu crema sí que es efectiva ya me siento mucho mejor sacándose la venda se dio cuenta de quienes los perseguían aumento su velocidad dejando atrás a las prometidas de ranma

-y ella

-la deje en su tiempo, le dije que era muy peligroso que estaría bien que no se preocupara que volvería pronto, además quieren saber quién será esposa del gran ranma saotome no permitiré que me mojen esas niñas

-te refieres a Shampoo ukio y kodachi-pregunto inocentemente sotaro

-si eh como lo sabes

-porque allá vienen-dijo sotaro

-kenji saotome te desafiamos si pierdes tendrás que presentarte como hombre

-si ustedes pierden

-no perderemos-Shampoo ukio kodachi la atacaron al mismo confiadas que podian ganarle

-sí que son tramposas pero aun así les venceré -dijo kenji con burla sacándole la lengua de forma infantil Shampoo frunció el ceño

-Shampoo creer que ser hijo mío porque ser fuerte como amazona no como chica violenta que ser débil (eso enojo mucho a los hermanos saotome)

-tu qué crees acaso piensas que soy un hijo tuyo o que mi padre se metió con algunas de ustedes (mostrando frialdad en su mirada)

-airen siempre decir que chica violenta ser poco femenina no saber cocinar ser torpe

-no lo niegues ranma (molesta ukio)

-que quieren conseguir con eso si ellos no quieren decirlo entonces déjenlos tranquilos

-no te metas akane

-que no me meta no ves lo que están haciéndole

-airen que sentir por chica violenta-reclama Shampoo-si ranma que sientes por akane dilo ahora para que nos ahorremos estas molestias -dijo ukio con los ojos llorosos -yo ..Yo.. HABLA RANMA-exclamo Shampoo

-¡YO NO SIENTO NADA POR AKANE, NO SEAN BOBAS YO NO SOY CIEGO PARA HACER ALGO ASI Y ES VERDAD QUE USTEDES SON MEJORES QUE ELLA EN TODO, JAMAS ME CASARIA CON AQUELLA MUJER DESAGRADABLE! Al instante se tapó la boca no sabía lo que pasaría

Shampoo y ukio se lanzaron a ranma abrazándolo con cariño akane no pudo contener las lágrimas saliendo del lugar

-Shampoo ser esposa de airen

-no yo será la esposa de ranma- kenji se enojó tanto que agarro una tetera de agua caliente siguiendo como akane se alejaba del lugar mirándola con tristeza al ver a ranma y esas chicas (mostrando una mirada fría) agarro una tetera de agua caliente parándose en frente de ranma y las chicas mirando fijamente a ranma y se echó el agua sin pensarlo los tres quedaron sorprendidos pero al que más le impacto fue a ranma era un joven muy apuesto de ojos azules con sus ropas chinas una camisa blanca sin mangas con broches dorados pantalón azul marino zapatilla de tela china y unas muñequeras negras lo que más le sorprendió a todos era su hermosa cabellera azulada

-quien crees mi madre ranma no me parezco a ninguna de las dos (apuntando con su dedo a las chicas )soy el único que se parece a mama -GRASIAS A TI MI MADRE SE FUE-y ustedes dos mirando a Shampoo y a ukio-(serio)que pensaron que una de ustedes se casaría con mi padre que humillando a mi madre lograrían que ranma se casen digan lo que digan nunca cambiaran el hecho que akane tendo sea mi madre soy kenji saotome tendo y no permitiré que le hagan daño si se atreven a atacarla no me importara que sean chicas -dijo molesto pero lo disimulaba con la mirada fría que tenía, camino por donde akane salió

Notas.

 _ **Hola a todos los lectores que leerán realmente intento terminar el capitulo en la venganza de akane pero no se me ocurre nada, me estoy enloqueciendo y parece que se me falta la inspiración y me quede trabada en la historia pero ya volveré por el momento actualizare aquí**_

 _ **(n.n)/**_


	7. Chapter 7 recuerdos

CAPITULO 7 _**RECUERDOS**_

Toshi akako sotaro quienes también presenciaron el hecho se acercaron a ellos

-papa cruzaste la línea-dijo el pequeño-mama por tu culpa está sufriendo, váyanse de aquí que tienen que decir akane es nuestra madre ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí

Shampoo y ukio se fueron por los tejados toshi se acercó a ranma-porque la haces sufrir si sigues así la perderás

-yo no quise decir eso pero no quise hacer sufrir a Shampoo ni a ukio-contesto ranma

-pero a mamá si-reclamo molesto sotaro

-no me di cuenta de lo que decía-respondió ranma triste

-no creo que sea el momento para que hables con mamá-dijo toshi-deja a kenji que se encargue

Por las calles de nerima se veía a una chica peli azul corriendo sin rumbo akane no se dio cuenta por donde iba-ranma eres un tonto- estaba a punto de caer a una cascada cuando alguien la cargo en sus brazos evitando que cayera akane miro al joven desconocido se dio cuenta el parecido del joven con ella la bajo con cuidado al suelo

-gra...gacias-dijo tímida akane

-akane soy kenji

Akane se paralizo al escuchar eso-ken. Kenji?Eres tu pe..pero como-pregunto akane

-enserio no lo sabes herede la maldición de papa para que no se dieran cuenta mi parecido contigo fingí ser chica, pero eso ya no será un secreto para nadie, ahora que saben quién soy estoy seguro que no te harán más daño-dijo mientras que abrazo a akane

-Mamá, papá siempre dijo que te ves hermosa cuando sonríes

Akane se sorprendió con las peleas que tenía con ranma no se imaginaba que se casaría con el menos que tuvieran hijos-ranma es un idiota, kenji, con lo que dijo no creo perdonarlo en mucho tiempo

-lo sé, pero si decides no estar con el pondrás en peligro nuestra existencia, es mas en lo más profundo de tu corazón amas a papá tanto como lo odias por su manera de tratarte, incluso deseaste jamás conocerlo, pero ahora mismo no me ha pasado nada, lo que significa que aun existo en un futuro próximo volvamos a casa mamá-kenji se arrodillo para que akane se suba, ella se subió tímidamente a su espalda, se sorprendió al ver la velocidad con la que corría kenji no tardaron en llegar kenji no quería que llovieran las preguntas de la familia sobre su forma masculina así que entraron sin hacer ruido a la habitación de akane por la ventana para su sorpresa sus hermanos estaban esperándolos

\- tu parecido con mama es increíble es como si fueran gemelos-dijo toshi observando a ambos jóvenes-no creí que fueras tan idéntico

-si verdad (sonriendo) aunque el tío ryoga siempre se alegró que no me pareciera a papá no le gustaba la idea de que todos sus hijos fueran parecidos a ranma –dijo kenji burlándose

-¡Y QUE TIENE DE MALO PARECERNOS A EL ÉL ENVIDIA KEJI!-gritaron sus hermanos haciendo que toda la familia fuera a ver que estaba pasando

-ahora son oficialmente mis sobrinos-decía naviki mirando al peli-azul

Genma y Soun:(llorando) que alegría seremos abuelos los futuros herederos de la dinastía saotome tendo

-ah cierto por fin ya no estaré como chica (emocionado)

-de que te emocionas aun así pareces una-dijo burlonamente toshi, a lo que recibió un golpe bien fuerte en su cabeza cortesía de kenji-¡ahhh!Solo bromeaba no puedes ni aguantar una broma

-a todo esto donde esta papa-pregunto sotaro

-eh...iré a fuera un rato-dijo kenji saliendo de la habitación por la ventana en el tejado ranma estaba sentado cuando escucha a alguien sentarse al lado de el

-no comprendo porque nunca les dijiste que estabas enamorado de mamá-dijo kenji mirando al cielo

-quien dijo que yo amo akane-dijo nervioso ranma

-no me engañas claro que amas a mama nosotros somos prueba de eso, ¿acaso crees que nos hicimos solos o qué?, no puedes demostrarle lo que sientes porque Shampoo ukio y kodachi pelean por ti ryoga kuno luchan por mama eres muy indeciso no pones nada en claro ellas piensan tener oportunidad contigo por eso luchan al igual que ellos por mama

-quiero saber cómo… bueno como saque coraje para decirles que yo amo akane, pero no quiero que me vean aquí nos vemos en el patio del colegio furinkan en el almuerzo

-¿porque hay?

-porque tengo clases mañana

-está bien después de todo ya sabes lo más importante-kenji bajo de un salto del tejado para irse a dormir seguido de ranma

era de día rama se levantó pesadamente al igual que sus demás hijos en especial kenji, akane se preparaba para ir a la escuela naviki organizaba las fotos que les había sacado a sus futuros sobrinos a toshi y kenji en mujer durmiendo con poses provocativas, en el desayuno los hermanos saotome comieron como si no hubiera un mañana a excepción de akako que comía como toda una dama, heredado de su madre, ranma intento disculparse pero akane lo ignoraba estaba aún herida por lo que le dijo ranma la noche anterior, en el almuerzo ranma estaba comiendo debajo de un árbol cuando ve a kenji aparecer mojada totalmente

-¿qué te paso?

Kenji-chan se desabotono la camisa y se la quitó dejándolo con una camiseta negra sin mangas para luego exprimirlo y tenderlo en una ranma del árbol sentándose con ranma –me mojaron varias veces hasta que al final ya no hubo agua caliente así que tuve que venirme así

-lo que hablamos anoche-pregunto ranma

-si mamá me decía que tú siempre fuiste así, engreído mujeriego idiota inmaduro pero también te comportabas amable protector con ella, le gustabas cuando te comportabas así pero la lastimabas cuando la insultabas y la humillabas frente a tus otras prometidas pero que te disculpabas después de un rato primero nació toshi, después tuvieron problemas conmigo cuando nací por los enemigos por alguien que intento matarme cuando apenas era un bebe después nació akako y años después nació sotaro pero lo que no entiendo es como no puedes decirle la verdad mientras más esperes más la harás sufrir

-tu no entiendes no sabes cómo se siente-dijo ranma algo molesto

-te equivocas desde niños yo y toshi le gustábamos a las chicas de este colegio no estudiábamos aquí pero akako si, ella siempre se iba temprano mientras que nosotros teníamos que correr para no llegar tarde y evitar que nos castiguen

 _Recuerdo_

 _por las calles de nerima estaban dos niños que no aparentaban más de diez años, uno de cabello negro sujetado con una trenza y el otro de cabellera azul pasaron corriendo por la escuela furinkan como todas las mañanas_

 _-que sucede porque están todas en la reja-pregunto una niña pelirroja de grandes ojos azules_

 _-te quería mostrar a unos chicos muy lindos que siempre pasan corriendo por aquí-dijo la niña muy emocionada_

 _-hay vienen hay vienen-dijeron las chicas contentas, akako no le presto mucha atención cuando sintió una ráfaga de viento que rápidamente pasaron los dos niños cuando abrió los ojos no los_ _pudo ver_

- _son tan lindos quisiera que algún día ellos se pararan hablarnos-dijeron todas las chicas menos akako mientras que los chicos llegaban a su escuela a tiempo para que no los castigaran_

 _-kenji no te has dado cuenta que cuando pasamos por el colegio de akako siempre están todas las_ _chicas en la entrada como esperando que pasáramos_ - _dijo el pequeño niño de ojos azules_

 _-no lo noto porque pasamos corriendo además solo pienso en que no nos castiguen toshi-dijo un chico de cabellera azulada de ojos azules poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, a la salida los dos chicos se fueron caminando a casa pasando por la escuela furinkan donde increíblemente las chicas los observaban sonrojadas por verlos_

 _-esto me pone incomodo donde estará akako-dijo kenji intimidado por las miradas de las chicas-tengo una idea sígueme-corriendo detrás de la esquina donde volvieron como dos bellas pelirrojas entrando al colegio donde estudiaba akako la buscaron por todas partes los chicos se sorprendían al ver a dos hermosas chicas entrar a su escuela con el uniforme de otra escuela_

 _-oigan como ustedes se atreven a entrar a esta escuela no son alumnas de aquí-dijo un chico de cabello castaño ojos verdes con una espada de madera-si las derroto tendrán que salir conmigo-dijo para después atacarlas, las chicas lo esquivaron muy fácilmente_

 _-yo me encargo de él ve a buscar a akako-dijo kenji-chan, el pelinegro saltó por encima del chico mientras que kenji-chan salto quedando encima de la espada de madera cosa que sorprendió al chico no sentía que pesara, kenji-chan camino sobre el borde de la espada de madera poniendose en cuclillas mirándolo a los ojos haciendo que el chico se sonrojara por la belleza de la chica perdiéndose en sus ojos azules kenji-chan en un movimiento rápido lo golpeo mandándolo a estrellar a la pared_

 _-te vencí-dijo corriendo en busca de sus hermanos cuando por_ _fin los encontró akako estaba hablando con un chico, de un salto ya estaban frente a los dos tomándolos por sorpresas_

 _-akako ya tenemos que irnos-dijo kenji-chan_

 _-es cierto entramos hasta aquí para que nos vallamos-hablo toshi-chan con las manos en la nuca_

 _-que están haciendo aquí-con cara de demonio hacia sus hermanos_

 _-quienes son estas lindas chicas akako-pregunto algo extrañado el chico de ojos castaños al ver a esas bellas chicas frente a el –por lo que veo no son de este colegio mirando el uniforme de ellas –que raro porque su uniforme es de varón akako no podía permitir que descubrieran que eran en realidad chicos_

 _-Eso es porque en verdad somos-antes de terminar lo que iba a decir akako le tapó la boca-mejor vámonos a casa –dijo akako empujando de los hombros a sus hermanos obligándolos a caminar hacia la salida_

 _-akako es linda pero esas chicas son realmente hermosas ojala las vea pronto –dijo el chico retirándose del lugar_

-eh entonces igual tuviste problemas desde que entraste -pregunto ranma

-si cuando me entere que ese chico era rantao tatewaki su padre era el director no queríamos meternos en problemas no porque le temiéramos sino porque nuestros padres cuando se enojan dan miedo desde ese día nunca toshi y yo pasamos por ahí en nuestra escuela era realmente tranquilo cuando cumplí quince y toshi dieciséis las chicas nos vieron como realmente somos tuvimos problemas

-a que te refieres no me digas que iban como chicas

-¡NO! papá nos inscribió como chicos, para que no sepan de nuestra maldición decidimos ponernos unas manga largas negras que llevan capucha pero solo cuando estamos a punto de llegar a la escuela después no así nadie nos veía las cara cosa que dábamos miedo todos los días siempre llevábamos puesto las manga largas pero no nos importaban porque no queríamos transformarnos en mujeres y que se burlaran de nosotros

 _Recuerdo_

 _Un día estábamos en clases de gimnasia, corríamos dando vueltas a la cancha una y otras vez, como artistas marciales esto no era nada, gracias a los entrenamientos que recibimos, al terminar teníamos que ir a las clases de natación, toshi y yo sabíamos nadar pero no queríamos que ellos sepan de la maldición intentamos escaparnos_ _pero no pudimos_ _primero eran las chicas_

 _-sí que todas están hermosas kenji toshi no me digan que no les parecen bonitas_

 _-no lo creo ellas siempre nos tratan como si fuéramos anormales-dijo indiferente kenji_

 _-aunque sean lindas para ustedes para nosotros son como cualquier chica-dijo toshi sin darle importancia al asunto de las mujeres_

– _vamos sé que no tienen suerte con las chicas pero ustedes siempre llevan esas manga largas con capuchas que cubren sus rostros solo nosotros los aceptamos tal como son aun con eso cubriéndoles porque todos nosotros somos chicos y todos somos amigos, son buenas personas aunque parezcan intimidantes_

 _Kenji se encontraba echado en el suelo con los brazos como si fuera una almohada, al abrir los ojos se percató que la tabla no estaba estable_

 _-no creo que que esa tabla dure mucho veo como tiembla-dijo kenji observando con cautela_

 _-no te preocupes no creo que sean tan bobas como para no darse cuenta-dijo tranquilamente cuando se rompió la tabla_

 _-¡oh no se rompió la tabla de la piscina asumí y mitsuri alguien que las salven!_

 _Toshi y kenji al ver eso en un movimiento rápido saltaron sobre la tabla que estaba más abajo de las chicas que estaban cayendo para darles impulso las cargaron en sus brazos_

 _\- en que momento llegaron ahí me sorprendieron como es que son muy rápidos_

 _-las salvaron -las chicas estaban asustadas porque eran los chicos que llevaban puesto aquellas manga largas que cubrían sus rostros con la capucha al descender al suelo sus capuchas se levantaron hacia atrás dejando al descubierto sus rostros los hermanos se dieron cuenta por un momento se asustaron vieron a las chicas que los miraban fijamente sorprendidas al igual que todos sus compañeros de clases, las chicas al verlos se sonrojaron eran chicos muy apuestos kenji de cabellera azulada de ojos azules ;toshi de cabello azabache sujetado con una trenza de igual ojos azules ambas se perdieron en sus miradas_

 _-que pasa-dijo kenji_

 _-que sucede –pregunto toshi mientras que los demás se cayeron estilo anime_

 _-son endemoniadamente apuestos no tenía idea lo lindos que eran yo que les temía_

 _-que esos son realmente kenji y toshi porque lo ocultaban –al llegar al suelo bajaron con cuidado a las chicas aún se notaban lo rojas que estaban, todas las chicas se amontonaron rodeando a los hermanos saotome_

 _-acaso pensaban que éramos personas de temer porque teníamos puestos esas capuchas que nos cubrían la cara –dijo kenji indiferente y algo molesto por su cambio de actitud, todas las chicas se sintieron terribles de como los trataron_

 _-tranquilízate aunque tienes razón ustedes solo se dejan llevar por las apariencias no vieron más allá de nuestro aspecto-de un salto aterrizaron donde el grupo de sus amigos_

 _-bien lo tenían ocultado eh saotome –rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de kenji en señal de amistad al igual que a toshi-en hora buena saotome_

 _-chicos no hay porque exagerar hemos sido amigos desde que entramos a esta escuela_

 _-alumnos ya que se rompió la tabla los chicos a dar dos vueltas a la cancha y las chicas empiecen hacer flexiones_

 _-oigan las chicas los paran viendo no es justo que le ven tanto a ustedes_

 _-es cierto saotome ni bien se quitaron los chulos las chicas se embobaron con ustedes-los demás alumnos los miraban con envidia_

 _-aunque me miren así ninguna de ellas me gusta solo recuerdo como me trataban a mí y a toshi-dijo kenji evitando verlas_

 _-como lo veo ahora ellas se acercaran a nosotros teniendo las esperanzas de que así se puedan acercar a ustedes-dijo Hiroshi_

 _-ni de broma me interesaría esas chicas que se comportaron con nosotros poco femeninas-termino la conversación toshi, al terminar las clase los amigos se despidieron,_ _los saotome se fueron_ _corriendo rápidamente pasaron por la escuela furinkan pero como recordaban que paso la última ves estando en hombres sacaron agua de sus mochilas convirtiéndose en bellas pelirrojas entraron a la escuela buscando a akako donde todos los chicos decían-miren son chicas de otra escuela_

 _-quien dijo que pueden entrar aquí plebeyas no son de esta escuela –dijo una chica de ojos café de cabello negro la chica del listón comenzó atacar a toshi-chan era fuerte pero toshi lo era más esquivaba fácilmente sus ataques en un rápido movimiento la golpeo utilizando la técnica de debilidad, lo peor es que akako ya se había ido ocasionando una pérdida de tiempo_

-rechase a las chicas de mi clase sin excepción, ellas nos trataban con indiferencia cuando nos vieron así empezaron a ponerse cariñosas pero nosotros solamente las ignorábamos o simplemente no prestábamos atención estábamos con nuestros amigos y con akako cosa que les sorprendieron que tuviéramos una hermana creo que se me olvido decirles ese pequeño detalle

-eso no es lo mismo tú no tienes tantas prometidas como yo

-estas equivocado los estúpidos de los abuelos nos comprometieron más de tres veces con desconocidas y desconocidos todo por sus deudas del pasado con suerte solo son tres prometidas

-no comprometieron akako y a sotaro

-akako no porque los hombres a quien les debían dinero tuvieron hijas y por esa razón yo y toshi tuvimos más de una prometida, sotaro solo tenía seis años fue lo peor del mundo con esas chicas atendiéndome al igual que toshi era divertido pero por su culpa me metía en problemas en la escuela, después de un años los abuelos pudieron saldar cuentas, gracias a toshi y a mí esas chicas se enamoraron de otros chicos con lo que nos costó

-aun no le veo lo parecido con mi caso, no tienes que escoger a tu prometida no te obligan a elegir

-como te dije toshi y yo no queríamos lastimarlas pero tomamos nuestra decisión yo tengo a alguien que proteger y toshi ya estaba cansado de todo eso

tin don (se acabó el almuerzo)

\- ya tocó el timbre mejor me voy levantando su camisa de la rama del árbol que ya estaba seca poniéndosela

\- espero que ahora sabes que te casaras con mama trates se arreglar las cosas con ella-dijo saltando encima de la barda

-créeme que eso es lo que más quiero...

NOTAS

 _ **Esto es básicamente como un relleno, espero que les guste y pos estoy actualizando un poco mas rápido porque dentro de poco no actualizare nada, por el motivo que estudio doble turno xD y 4to de secundaria será un nuevo reto , obviamente hasta que comiencen las clases en febrero estará terminado esta historia**_

 _ **Saludos a las personas que comentaron**_

 _ **Ami saotome tendo-jeje estabas en lo correcto además a mi no me gustaría que ranma se quedara con otra**_

 _ **Missgamy-perdon por no saludarte en el anterior capitulo creo que se me paso pero gracias por comentar y pos gracias por leer**_

 _ **Naomi-que bueno que te haya gustado**_

 _ **Kirito-no se si deba hacerlo mas corto los capítulos, eso seria hacer mas capítulos pero lo dejara en votación aquellas personas que lo quieran asi o no, espero que comenten y me digan que tal**_

 _ **Misaki-claro que lo continue aquí estoy jaja gracias por comentar**_

 _ **Guest-gracias por comentar y espero que te agrade este capitulo**_


	8. Chapter 8 el destino de kenji parte 1

Era una noche en la casa de los tendo todos estaban cenando

-termine-dijo kenji saliendo de la casa a toda velocidad

-que le pasa pregunto naviki

-kenji entrena todo el día, y más que ya está recuperado-dijo toshi

-porque entrena tanto-pregunto ranma

\- dentro de poco tendrá una pelea con un oponente de temer

-ah ¿porque?-pregunto ranma incrédulo

-es ¿acaso un retador del dojo?-pregunto akane

-el quería luchar con el más fuerte de nosotros, el lucho con cada uno nosotros utilizando espíritus de demonios poniéndolos en cuerpos humanos –al decir esto frunció el ceño molesto se dio cuenta lo que había dicho se levantó de la mesa –olviden lo que dije

-no se preocupen por toshi eso es algo...algo –bajo la cabeza ocultando su rostro en su flequillo –ni siquiera puedo decirlo solo les diré que pase lo que pase kenji lo derrotara-dijo sotaro saliendo de la sala dejando a todos extrañados por sus palabras y a la ves preocupados porque tal ves sea grave

-que fue lo que sucedió akako-dijo akane preguntando a la pelirroja

-yo...eso no se los puedo decir discúlpenme –dijo akako para después salir lo más rápido de la sala

Después de cenar estaban sentados en la sala pensando kazumi sabía de lo hablaron sus sobrinos pero no podía decírselos akane estaba sentada en el patio admirando las estrellas Soun y genma jugaban shogi ranma se sentó al lado de akane haciéndole compañía

-¿oye akane que haces?-pregunto ranma

-estoy mirando las estrellas

-la noche está tranquila

-si antes venían a esta hora tus otras prometidas visitarte ranma

\- me preocupa mis futuros hijos-dijo akane

-quieres decir nuestros hijos akane recuerda que también son míos -respondió ranma con un leve sonrojo akane también se sonrojo kenji salto la barda quedando frente a ellos se notaba que estaba cansado

-ahh que bien entrene hora de dormir, eh que hacen todos afuera

-estamos disfrutando la tranquila noche

-Si hasta que nos interrumpiste-dijo ranma mirando molesto a kenji

-enserio no lo note-dijo kenji burlándose de repente apareció un portal donde salió un hombre con capa negra que en un movimiento veloz intento golpear a kenji, este con mucha dificultad esquivaba sus ataques ranma cargo akane alejandose del hombre

-la hora de tu destino a llegado kenji saotome-dijo aquel hombre con voz macabra, el peli azul frunció el ceño sabía de quien se trataba

Los hermanos saotome fueron a ver lo que pasaba cuando lo vieron no sabían como reaccionar se quedaron quietos sin moverse

-quien es ese hombre y más vale que hablen-dijo ranma molesto

\- es el oponente de kenji, es la persona quien nos derroto con los espíritus de los demonios por su culpa nuestros padres-dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente y apretando sus puños

-recuerdan lo que les dije de ese tipo nos venció con espíritus de demonios en cuerpos de humanos

-si-respondió ranma

-los humanos que utilizo fueron nuestros padres y a toda la familia saotome tendo, nos hizo luchar con ellos a pesar que no queríamos, solo kenji pudo ser de frente a papá aunque estaba herido quería recuperar a nuestra familia, nosotros luchamos con nuestros familiares

-el y kenji deben pelear en combate-dijo akako con lágrimas en los ojos

-pero solo pelearan porque lloras

-porque la pelea es hasta que uno de los ya no pueda más una lucha a muerte-dijo akako llorando-kenji podría morir junto con el

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, akane comenzó a llorar, ver morir a unos de los hijos que tuvo con ranma es algo que no soportaría-ke...Ken...kenji...

Ranma se quedó en shock por lo que escucho, akane sabia como se sentía ranma solo se acercó a él y lo abrazo en forma protectora y con cariño ranma correspondió el abrazo con necesidad

Kenji les dedico unas de sus mejores sonrisas, ranma noto que heredo esas sonrisas de akane que hipnotizaban a cualquiera y también el gran parecido a ella –tranquilos yo acepte salvar a todos aunque me cueste la vida si soy el único que puede hacerlo lo hare, aunque con esto no pagare lo que le hice a nuestra madre pero al menos espero que me perdone

-hermano no pierdas promete que no morirás-dijo akako con las lágrimas, kenji abrazo a sus hermanos para después dirigirse al desconocido

-estoy listo-dijo decidido el joven peli azul- entrene tantos años para este día

-recuerda que es hasta la muerte de uno de los dos kenji

-lo sé no tienes por qué repetírmelo dos veces pero no luchare aquí

-está bien-con su mano lanzo un destello negro que los envolvió a todos cerca de la casa tendo, akane abrazo fuertemente a ranma cerrando los ojos el destello negro fue desvaneciendo pudieron ver donde estaban era un lugar amplio con árboles alrededor con el césped corto con un cartel encima "CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO"

-oh no-dijo toshi preocupado –estamos en el futuro

Continuara…

 _ **Notas de la autora: un saludo y mil disculpas por la tardanza la verdad me sorprende que ya este llendo a un final, creo q dentro de unos cuantos capítulos mas terminare esta historia y déjenme decirles que para hacerlo un poco mas largo los capítulos serán mas cortos, lo subiré por partes como part asi llegare al final pos antes que empiecen las clases en mi país terminare con esta historia**_


	9. Chapter 9 el destino de kenji part 2

-oh no-dijo toshi preocupado –estamos en el futuro

-pero en qué parte-pregunto akane

-en el campo de batalla de los tateguaki-dijo el pequeño sotaro

-¡QUE! ¿Como?- ranma estaba impresionado

-fácil sus hijos al perder contra mis hermanos transformados en chicas un sin número de veces se entrenaron al estilo libre tienen más de un campo, aun así somos más fuertes que ellos-dijo akako explicando lo que pasara en un futuro

-eh acaso no los vieron en chicos

-sabes lo ingenuos que son los tateguaki creen que en verdad son chicas si se convierten en chicos piensan que son ilusionistas que bobos-dijo sotaro decepcionado que existan personas así

-aún tenemos las capuchas pero no lo usamos ahora por fin estamos en vacaciones de verano y podremos descansar un tiempo en el campo de batalla

-pero no lucharas solo conmigo-dijo para después chasquear sus dedos, apareciendo dos personas a su lado con la mirada de demonio gruñéndole a kenji con una capa tapándole las caras

\- esperen eso es trampa es uno contra uno-reclamo molesto toshi

-recuerdan quienes son verdad-dijo quitándole la capa a uno de ellos

Todos los presentes no podían creer lo que veían era un hombre apuesto de largo cabello azabache sujetado de una trenza con sus tradicionales ropas chinas, pero lo diferente en él era sus ojos endemoniados

-es ranma-dijo akane sin dejar de verlo

\- no te atrevas a luchar con el kenji sabes lo que puede pasar –dijo akako angustiada

-que le pasara-pregunto akane

-si pelea con él se descontrolara kenji aprendió la técnica del demonio que consiste en que el adversario a punto de morir su mente se nublara convirtiéndole en un demonio con sed de matar no parara hasta estar satisfecho-dijo toshi- nos preocupa que llegue a esos límites en el campo

-no peleare con mi padre

-sino lo haces yo mismo le quitare la vida adelante después yo luchare contigo, haga lo que hagas no le veas la cara a la otra persona que está junto a ranma saotome-dijo macabro desapareció del lugar ranma M se dirigió a kenji, lanzando varios puñetazos y patadas tan fuertes que se escucha como cortaba el viento a su alrededor, el peli azul esquivaba sus ataques con dificultad, kenji con un movimiento rápido golpeo a ranma M en el estómago arrojándolo un par de metros al campo estrellándose contra el campo de energía que tenía la casa

-antes que lucharan kenji debió poner este campo de energía para que estemos a salvo y a la ves para que no interfiriéramos su pelea-dijo sotaro en el límite de la barrera tocándola con la punta de sus dedos

RanmaM se lanzó a kenji atacándolo con las castañas calientes a un nivel superior que el de ranma del pasado, kenji salto para esquivarlo contratacándolo con la técnica puños de fuego sus manos comenzaron a producir llamas que golpeo a ranmaM sin que pudiera esquivarlo dejándolo con quemaduras en todo su cuerpo

-no puedo creer que ese ranma adulto supere a este en todos los sentidos-dijo naviki impresionada

-oye te recuerdo que el ya paso por mi edad y yo poseeré la misma fuerza que el-contesto ranma molesto

La otra persona con capucha lo ataco con movimientos rápidos, kenji recibió un par de golpes retrocediendo un poco

Mientras tanto todos observaban la escena desde la residencia tendo

-no sabía que kenji conociera una técnica así es parecida a las castañas calientes-dijo akane

-es la misma técnica de las castañas calientes solo que kenji lo modifico en vez de agarrar castañas en el fuego hay que sacar las llamas con las manos sin quemarse al principio pensé que estaba loco siempre terminaba quemándose las manos pero aun así seguía cuando luche con el me aplico la técnica que el mismo llamo puños de fuegos me dejo quemaduras en todo mi cuerpo al igual que akako tuvimos que utilizar vendas por todo un mes-dijo toshi recordando viejos tiempos

-es cierto ni contratacándolo con las castañas calientes porque te quemara con sus manos de fuego

-sí que es inteligente mi sobrino invento su propia técnica por lo menos uno no salió como sus padres-dijo naviki burlándose de la pareja joven

¡OYE! Replicaron molestos tanto ranma y akane como sus hijos

Kenji se estaba cansando pero aun seguían atacándolos, cada vez le costaba más esquivarlos, porque la velocidad de ambos seres que tenía en frente aumentaba su velocidad y fuerza en cada momento

" _demonios, cada vez aumentan su fuerza, debo contraatacar con todo lo que he aprendido en estos años, mamá no murió en vano, no dejare que su espíritu sufra por nosotros, debo ganar esta batalla a como dé lugar"-pensó kenji sabía que debía hacer algo pronto_

-kenji está esquivando sus ataques que no le da tiempo de contraatacarlos si pudiéramos ayudarlo-dijo toshi apretando los puños frustrado viendo como su hermano menor le costaba atacar sin antes esquivar en esta batalla si al menos yo hubiera sido el elegido y no kenji en estos momentos no tendría que verlo de esta manera

Esto iba de mal en peor, dos adversarios fuertes eran mucho para kenji, haber entrenado era inútil comparado con lo que hacían ellos, lo que le resultaba extraño era esa persona con capucha, ¿quién era? Lo conocía de algún lado o quizás sea una persona que no conocía, de cualquier forma odiaba ver eso, sentía unas punzadas en su pecho, realmente esa persona lo ponía nervioso y no sabía quién era

-¿dónde está la akane de este futuro?-pregunto ranma- si estoy yo ahí ¿dónde está ella?

Los hermanos saotome cambio su expresión de su cara a una de melancolía y un profundo dolor, pero ahora que estaban ahí ya no había nada que ocultar

-verán, cuando éramos niños nuestra madre murió en un grave accidente desconocemos lo que paso pero ella murió por salvar a kenji, desde ese día él se culpa por lo que le sucedió y cambio rotundamente a lo que solo le importaba entrenar, todos los años kenji y todos nosotros íbamos a visitarla a su tumba el día de su muerte, kenji faltaba a clases todo el día y lo encontrábamos mirando aquella lapida, un día apareció ese sujeto diciendo que acabaría con todos los de la sangre saotome mi padre lo enfrento pero utilizo a kenji como carnada por esa razón dejo que ese demonio entrara a su cuerpo lo obligo a matar a su descendencia, ese día casi nos mata sino fuera por kenji estaríamos muertos

Esto era demasiado, todos estaban en shock ¿este era el cruel destino de ranma y akane?

-este es el destino de kenji, al ser el único que se parece a mamá lo escogió, porque según él era su destino desde antes de nacer

Cerca de ese lugar se encontraba otra persona con capucha corriendo por las calles de nerima " _resiste un poco más kenji"_

Kenji seguía esquivando sus ataques sin poder contraatacarlos _"rayos solo me da tiempo de_ _esquivarlos tengo una idea_ " antes que se dé cuenta ranmaM y el encapuchado lo patearon mandándolo a estrellarse contra la barrera el ataque fue tan fuerte que lo atravesó estrellándose en la casa

-no te distraigas ahora kenji –grito toshi, porque sabía que distraerse puede ser fatal en un combate

Kenji se levantó de los escombros-rayos apenas puedo esquivarlos- corrió fuera de la barrera atacándolos con puños de fuego esta vez los golpeo cayendo al suelo se levantaron rápidamente esta vez los dos atacaron a kenji al mismo tiempo golpeándolo en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo de rodillas kenji estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir manteniendo el campo poco a poco fue desvaneciendo

-toshi el campo se está...-dijo akako

-maldición estabas esperando a que me debilitara y deshaga el campo

-eliminare a la familia saotome empezando por akane tendo pero no lo hare sino ellos-maten a todos los saotome…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10 la tecnica de kenji

-que que-dijo asustado genma

-suerte que no soy un saotome, lo siento señor saotome-dijo dando condolencias

-como se atreve a dejarme solo tendo

-¿eso significa que mataran a ranma?

-no solo a nosotros-dijo toshi ranmaM y la otra persona se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos

RanmaM y compañía usaron la técnica mortal sus brazos estaban como cuchillas verdes ranma no sabía qué hacer cuando su yo del futuro estaba por atacar a sotaro, kenji se interpuso clavándoles sus garras en su cuerpo atravesándolo sangrando gravemente sotaro solo vio lo que hizo kenji, toshi y akako atacaron a ranma y a su compañía para que se alejaran de kenji estaba parado-so..sotaro…por eso les dije que no se metan casi te matan-dijo lo último escupiendo sangre

-kenji no puedes continuar esta vez te hirieron grave-dice toshi viendo la gravedad de la herida

-no te preocupes tengo una nueva técnica bajo la manga-dijo sonriendo con su mano tomo un poco de su sangre-técnica secreta separación de identidades-un brillo envolvió a kenji apareciendo al lado de el una pelirroja

-pero que rayos esa chica es

-es mi yo de mujer esta es la técnica que me costó dominar

-es sorprendente quien te enseño esa técnica kenji

-cuando entrene con los maestros haposay y cologne me enseñaron varias técnicas una de ellas que no podía dominar hasta ahora llamada separación de identidades o separación de seres

Los encapuchados atacaron por diferente, kenji al igual que la pelirroja los esquivaron al mismo tiempo los contraatacaron como si fueran el mismo ser

-hasta pelea como tu

-es porque somos el mismo ser ¿no? grr empezó a sangrar cayendo de rodilla al suelo ranmaM en un golpe velos lo golpeo mandándolo a estrellarse contra la casa de nuevo esta ves kenji apenas pudo levantarse apoyándose en el suelo la pelirroja lo miro se enfureció al ver que lo había le dañado a kenji ataco a ranma con la técnica" puño de fuego "aplicándole patadas a su estomago

-Woo sorprendente hasta tiene tus mismas habilidades y se nota que está muy enojada o enojado debes enseñármela algún día hermano-dijo emocionado el pequeño sotaro

-al separarme de mi ser de mujer se pone celosa de mi- akane estaba preocupado por él se estaba acercando-¡NO TE ACERQUES! Si lo haces el aparecerá está esperando hasta que salgas de la casa toshi akako y sotaro con la técnica secreta que aprendimos la casa está protegida con un conjuro por alguna razón él no se puede acercar si te acercas a mí se romperá, la pelirroja esquivaba los ataques de ambos golpeándolos a la vez, el peli azul se levantó y se quitó la camisa para ponérsela alrededor de su cintura deteniendo el sangrado-así está mucho mejor lanzando golpes a aire

-quieres luchar conmigo kenji saotome entonces pelearemos a muerte pero primero tendrás que matar a tus padres kenji se quedó de piedra al igual que los demás

-pero que dices, no matare a mi padre

-no me refería a él solo, sino a ambos-dijo la voz siniestra, kenji estaba atónico sin poder moverse-así es kenji la persona que está al lado de tu padre es la misma akane tendo

Al instante aquella encapuchada se quitó su máscara y todos apreciaron a una hermosa mujer de gran cuerpo y cabellera larga azulada lo único que estaba mal en ella era los ojos demoniacos que tenía al igual que ranmaM

-es…imposible

-morirás en las manos de tus propios padres, veamos si tus emociones podrán más que tu instinto de salvar este futuro- ranmaM akaneM evitaron a la pelirroja dirigiéndose ágilmente a kenji ranmaM lo agarro de los brazos inmovilizándolo por competo kenji con las fuerzas que le quedaban intentaba zafarse pero era inútil akaneM se puso en posición de combate amenazando con atacarlo sus manos se tornaron como cuchillas con un brillo verde, ranma akane toshi sotaro akako miraban la escena se quedaron de piedras sus cuerpos no se podían mover al ver lo que haría su mama kenji miro a su madre estaba con la cabeza cabizbaja _"no pude salvarlos, ni a ti, ni a este futuro "_ akaneM estaba a punto de darle el golpe final cuando escucha a alguien gritar

-DETENTE MAMA-grito el pequeño sotaro con lágrimas en los ojos akaneM lo miro a la ves a kenji que tenía la cabeza cabizbaja akaneM comenzó a dudar su puño no podía acercarse a el

-porque dudas ¡hazlo ya AKANEM! –Kenji levanto la mirada aun sangrando manchando de sangre la camisa de su madre, sus hermanos al igual que el notaron que su madre estaba llorando en un rápido pero fuerte golpe le incrusto las cuchillas en su cuerpo haciendo que escupiera sangre akaneM al instante lo soltó

Todos:¡KENJIIIII! Vieron que kenji estaba en el suelo sin vida no se movía sus ojos se tornaron blancos

-kenji está muerto- todos se quedaron de piedras al oír eso –ya no muestra signos vitales es más su mente está en blanco antes sentía sus temores de perder a sus padres a sus hermanos a su familia pero ahora está en blanco y los siguientes son ustedes –al terminar de decir eso ranmaM y akaneM se dirigieron a ellos todos no sabían que hacer, cuando apareció un extraño con una capa que le cubría todo su cuerpo incluso su rostro golpeo a ranmaM lastimándolo gravemente, akaneM fue a ver a su compañero para después mirar al extraño con enojo

-parece que llegue tarde-dijo el chico mirando a kenji en el suelo ya sin vida

-¿quién eres?-pregunto toshi a lo lejos

-...kenji...-dijo preocupado sotaro, toshi akako estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo, el extraño los detuvo se interpuso entre ellos-que haces déjanos pasar

-si lo hago kenji los matara

-a que te refieres ni se puede mover

-solo observen- los saotome se fijaron que kenji cambiaba sus ojos que antes estaban blancos comenzó a tonarse rojo al igual que ranmaM y akaneM pero con excepción que en su mejilla tenia marcas de garras su cabello comenzó alargarse hasta llegar a la cintura le comenzaron a brotar orejas de gato en la cabeza kenji aun en el suelo se podía ver su aura maligna

-que le pasa a kenji-dijo sotaro viendo como su hermano se levantaba del suelo aun sangrando

-kenji esta...

Kenji se levantó del suelo sin mirar atrás solamente gruñía a ranmaM y akaneM

-que le paso a kenji su cabello se alargó además le salieron orejas de animal en la cabeza

-kenji esta diferente

-que rayos eso me recuerda que kenji una vez me hablo de eso

 _Recuerdo_

 _-Oye kenji que haces ¿estas practicando una nueva técnica?_

 _-eh? Esto claro esta técnica lo usare solo en situaciones urgentes, si soy gravemente herido e incluso si estuviera a punto de morir esto me ayudara a vencer a mi enemigo pero... esta es una técnica muy peligrosa para los demás esta es la técnica del demonio consiste en que me convierta en uno pero soy humano eso significa que seré un hibrido pero recuerda cuando este en este estado no te acerques a mí porque cuando está en la transformación_ no tendré conciencia de lo _que haga perderé la razón_

 _Fin del recuerdo_

Kenji estaba gruñendo sus colmillos empezaban a crecer sus ojos rojos no demostraban alguna emoción mas que la de matar

-qué demonios paso antes se podía sentir el temor el miedo las emociones de kenji pero ahora está en blanco lo único que piensa es en matar a los demonios que tiene en frente-dijo la voz siniestra toshi akako toshi ranma akane se quedaron de piedra al escuchar esas palabras no lo podían creer

-mátenlo- los dos artistas marciales se abalanzaron para atacar a kenji a lo que el fácilmente lo esquivaba no le importaba que estaba sangrando ni si quiera mostraba dolor ranmaM le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas a lo que kenji lo paro con una sola mano sorprendiendo a todos

-idiota está herido pero no parece importarle-exclamo molesto ranma

Mientras iba peleando contra ambos seres, más sangre salía de sus heridas pero él no sentía nada de dolor, esto preocupo mucho a sus hermanos y a su futura familia, a pesar de la sangre que salía de él, no dejaba de pelear, dentro de sí mismo solo tenía los deseos de matar a sus rivales

-si sigue sangrando así kenji podría... pero prometió que no perdería ante nadie y que tampoco dejaría que lo maten-el extraño se helo al escuchar las palabras de akako sotaro se dio cuenta

-quien eres tú...-dijo el pequeño saotome mirando desafiante al extraño

Continuara…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

 _ **Un enorme saludo a todos ustedes y gracias a todas las personas que comentaron en estos momentos no puedo responder a los comentarios pero en el siguiente capitulo si**_

 _ **Nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia, si quieren una conti o una secuela de la vida de los hermanos saotome desde su niñez pos avísenme para que sepa porq desdepues de finalizar con mis historias en fantion net no me conectare por mucho tiempo ya sean años o décadas ya que estoy con los estudios y blablá y peor doble turno asi que avísenme en un comentario asi sabre y me dare tiempo para actualizar. Gracias por su atención**_

 _ **Atte maria belen coronado :D**_


	11. Chapter proxima historia

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: hola a todos mis lectores admito que esta es una historia mas a mis historias sin terminar jaja pero que me llego la ilusión a mi mente y quise escribirlo espero que me den sus opiniones porfa vor, la pareja central será un inuxakan o un ranmaxakane? Porfa antes de escribirlo quiero sus opiniones para escribirla xD


End file.
